Flames of Desire
by SnowFlake201595
Summary: She found that she was unable to look away from his own. His dark stare sent a shiver down her spin, but not one of unease, no, it was something different and it beckoned her in. Her body felt drawn, like a rope had been tied around her and he was the one pulling it.
1. Clarion

**This will be a bit different from some of the other Lord Milori and Queen Clarion stories on here, but what's the fun of doing the same thing? So I wrote something fun, sensual and desirable. If you read and like let me know! If you don't then I'm sorry. I know not everything read is to people's liking, but no need to hate. Enjoy!  
** **Everyone knows that nobody owns the characters or places when they post stories on here. I am no different.**

* * *

 _The Pixie Dust Tree  
_ _Clarion's Chambers  
_ _Autumn: 23rd of October_

" _Desire burns within us all like that of a flame.  
_ _It flickers until it flares so bright it can no longer be contained."_

She wasn't sure how many times her eyes had read and re-read the missive grasped within her dainty hand before the male scrawled, but lovely, inscription was burned into her mind. Part of her was positive that if she was to fold the parchment back up, every swirl and curl would be an exact match in her memory as it was written. With her free fingers curled over her lips, she moved her bright eyes over the words written in blackberry juice on the thick, linen paper one last time.

 _Never Fairies and Sparrow men of Pixie Hollow,_  
 _you are cordially invited to come together in celebration_  
 _to His Lordship, Lord Milori, of the Winter Woods_  
 _Arrival Day Party!_

 _~where~_  
 _The Winter Manor Ballroom_

 _~when~_  
 _At sunset, the eve after tomorrow_

 _Enjoy an enchanted night of fine dining, mystical dancing, and blissful entertainment._  
 _Come be swept away with mysteries behind the mask._

 _~Masks are required for entry~_

Her eyes fell to the bottom right corner of the missive, after reading the invitation once again, to watch her thumb run over the dried, puddled wax stamped with the Lord's seal. A single snowflake was pressed into the deep blue color. She didn't lift her eyes from the Lord's personal seal while her thoughts swept her away. To an observer, she would have looked lost in a daydream. Unaware that her thumb rubbed the smooth wax or that her eyes looked distant. But she was, in fact, fully aware. Clarion, sat on the stool before her vanity table, dressed in nothing but her bathing robe while her helpers readied her bath, thought about the invitation.

Every year she received the invitation to attend the Lord's arrival day party, but every year for twenty-two years she never showed for reasons she tried to convince herself where respectable. Since the first invitation twenty-two years ago, Clarion had convinced herself that she was far too occupied taking care of matters at hand. She had three seasons to look after while the Lord who, of course ruled winter in her place since she couldn't herself, had only the one to oversee. He had time to enjoy parties and gatherings; Clarion didn't have that luxury. Something always had to be done. Documents that required her full attention. A crisis in a season that needed her knowledge to revert. This year was no different than the last; she would be unable to attend the festivities.

Her heart sank from disappointment yet again. She knew every other fairy and sparrow man in Pixie Hollow would attend the ball and enjoy themselves with friends or their intendeds, but Clarion would be stuck in her chambers with some royal obligation to keep her busy; just like every other night. She wasn't trying to sound ungrateful about her position, in fact she felt the opposite about it, but when Mother Dove gifted her with the distinct privilege to preside over young Pixie Hollow twenty-two years ago, she never imagined it would keep her from enjoying festivities, spending time with her friend Fairy Mary, or even have her attentions sought after by a sparrow man. Clarion, because of her royal responsibilities, didn't have time to indulge in romantic actions. For Neverland's sake, Clarion had never even kissed another let alone held a sparrow man's hand! Unlike Fairy Mary who had kissed others before her courtship began with her intended, Fairy Gary. Clarion wondered briefly in an earlier time in her life, if she even had an intended mate.

Another thought surfaced in her mind while her thumb continued to slowly circle over the seal of the Winter Lord.

Since his arrival day, it finally dawned on her that she had never actually met the sparrow man who ruled the Winter Woods under her name. When Mother Dove gave her the honor of managing all of Pixie Hollow, she had explained that winter, although part of her monarchy, was to be overseen by another. Clarion, of course, had been confused by her words and a bit hurt. She had thought that Mother Dove saw her unable to handle four seasons on her own. That she was weak and needed help, but the wise dove went on to tell her that winter was a dangerous place for her to enter. How her wings wouldn't survive in the harsh cold of the icy land for long. How they could freeze and break if she were to linger in the frozen temperatures because her wings were made for the warm seasons. Clarion had asked if another queen would be born in winter to rule, but Mother Dove told her that there would be only one queen residing in Pixie Hollow. Exactly a month after her arrival day, Mother Dove had sent word that a Lord had been born to maintain the season she could not.

Suddenly, her thumb stopped its incessant caress over the seal when a horrified shock gained her attentions. Every year invitations were sent out for His Lordship to invite everyone in Pixie Hollow to come join the winter fairies and sparrow men in merriment, but the memory of why there was a Lord in the first place finally made her question her lack of concern. Winter was too cold for warm fairies to enjoy and warm seasons were too hot for winter fairies to explore. That was why Clarion, on her arrival day, sent notification of the day but not an invitation to the winter fairies of Pixie Hollow. It was too dangerous for them to chance coming over to celebrate with them in person because their wings were at risk of melting and breaking. Of course, the Lord always sent a gift that night to her chambers to honor her special day. ' _So_ , _'_ as Clarion sat there with a look of distress on her features, _'why do the warm fairies receive an invitation to join every year? Does the Lord not know of the danger?'_ Clarion was sure that Mother Dove gifted him with that fine detail of trepidation, hadn't she?

Her mind swam deeper into its depths to understand the reason, but it only caused a painful throb of a headache the longer she dug. Clarion was fully aware that warm fairies went to the celebration each year, but she questioned how they could go and return unharmed hours later. Had the Lord found a safe way for warm fairies to cross, and she was unaware of it? But she was sure that he would inform her of the find, right? She came to realize that every year she was so subterranean into an important matter that she never stopped a second to worry about it, nor after the fact either. Clarion scolded herself for her lack of focus on the issue. Because of her blindness, she was ignoring the safety of her fairies.

"Your Majesty?"

She had been so engrossed with her thoughts when the voice came unexpectedly that Clarion jumped up from the stool and hit the edge of the vanity table with her hip. Her face switched into one of pain from the twinge that shot through her. The missive she had been holding slipped from her fingers when she reached to cradle her sore hip. Her hairbrush crashed onto the floor when her collision knocked the beautifully crafted piece of furniture. Clarion lifted her eyes in the direction the voice had come from to find one of her entourages, Lisel, stood before her with folded moss towels draped over an arm.

"I'm terribly sorry, my lady." The fairy spoke with alarm. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I thought you had heard me speak while I made my way over to you."

Clarion relaxed her tensed muscles before she offered a gentle smile. "It's alright, Lisel."

Lisel, a fairy with brown hair tied in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes, rose to hover above the ground before she spoke. "Cinda and Grace have finished preparing your bath. It is waiting for you." Her smile bright. "I have fresh towels for you from the laundry room."

"Thank you." Lisel began to fly toward the doorway that lead to her private bath until Clarion called out to her. Lisel, still holding the moss towels over her arm, turned her body halfway to give Clarion her full attention. "You attend His Lordships festivity each year, yes?"

Lisel's bright smile returned, but somehow brighter than before. "Oh, yes, Your Highness." Her head gave a nod. "Cinda, Grace, Rhia and I have gone every year we've received the invitation. It is one of the most sought-out parties of the year," her face shifted to one of panic, "besides your arrival day of course." She quickly and sheepishly added.

Clarion gave her another smile to show her she was not at all offended like she suspected Lisel worried. Clarion lowered herself to gather her brush off the floor to place it back on the vanity top before she spoke. "I am sure it is a blissful time no doubt, but I am rather curious about a fine detail regarding the location."

Lisel dropped her feet to the floor of Clarion's chambers while she looked to be waiting for Clarion to tell her what aspect she was curious about. "What detail is that, Your Highness?" Her smile faltered a bit after Clarion was silent for a while. Not noticeable unless you were looking close enough; Clarion saw it.

Clarion lowered her brows in question while she asked, "The detail about warm fairies in the Winter Woods. Of course, it is not prohibited to cross, but it is dangerous for us warm fairies. I'm curious to know, since I myself have never attended the Lord's gathering, how everyone keeps their wings protected from the harsh cold for hours without them freezing and breaking?"

"Oh, that is quite a simple answer, Queen Clarion."

A new voice entered the conversation which made both Lisel and Clarion turn their eyes to face her. Rhia, another one of her helpers, hovered by Clarion's bedside. Rhia had just laid out a nightgown on the pure white bedspread that had been turned down; ready for Clarion when she headed to sleep. Rhia flew over to the closest window, pulled the handles toward herself to close them, and began to pull the short, golden laced Queen-Anne's curtains closed. She spoke the whole time she busied herself preparing her chambers for the night.

"Everyone who goes has their wings covered while they travel through the Winter Woods. Almost all fairies have a long, thick cloak to keep the cold out. Sparrow men usually wear a coat." She explained. "His Lordship provides transportation at the border, where spring and winter touch, to his home near the Pixie Dust Fall. The ballroom is inside his manor where our wings are safe to be uncovered. Plus, all the body heat from everyone inside one room keeps it fairly cool like the air in Autumn."

Clarion cocked her brow in oddity. "How was that discovered?" She questioned with curiousness. "That it was safe for warm wings to be bare inside?"

Lisel spoke up before Rhia could answer. "It was the Keeper, yes, Rhia?"

Rhia gave a single nod before she flew around Clarion's large, high four-poster, canopied bed to close the window on the right side; just like she did with the left side.

From the corner of her eye, Clarion saw Lisel disappear beyond the doorway that lead to her bath for a moment and reappeared without the towels a few breaths later. Clarion held her arms before her with her palms pressed together while she waited. She watched Rhia fly over to her opened balcony doors and reach out to bring the double glass doors inward to close.

"No." Clarion reached a hand out to stop Rhia. "Please, leave them open? I would like to feel the cool night's breeze flow through my room while I sleep tonight."

Rhia gave her a smile. "Of course, Queen Clarion." She re-opened the doors that had thin branches from the tree swirled out across the glass like they did for every window and glass door in the tree. She pulled the longer, golden laced Queen-Anne's curtains across the bar to allow some privacy. She turned back to Clarion and held her hands before her. "We shall return to attend to you after your bath, Your Highness."

"Actually, I will prepare myself for bed tonight." Clarion saw Rhia and Lisel open their mouths to protest, but she held a hand up. "I'm sure I can manage on my own, ladies." She gave them both a smile.

The two fairies gave a curtsy.

"We will return to you in the morning then, Queen Clarion." Rhia spoke before she and Lisel flew to the opened door to exit her bed chambers.

Clarion turned her attention away from the two fairies when they got halfway across. She spotted the dropped invitation near the legs of the stool to her vanity table. She lowered herself down to collect it from the wooden floor. She rose back to her full height with her eyes sweeping over the words once again. Not really reading but skimmed them. Her head snapped up when she heard the soft sound of someone clearing their throat to make her aware of their presence.

"Did you forget something, Lisel?" Clarion enquired.

The youngest of her four attendants, who was also the most curious, shook her head with a small smile. Lisel stood halfway under the doorframe that separated her private bed chambers from the other room that served as her sitting area and study. One of Lisel's hands held the edge of the large wooden door; ready to close it on her way out.

"May I speak directly, Queen Clarion?"

Lisel's question made Clarion falter for a moment. She quickly composed herself and gave the girl a nod. "You may."

"Instead of having Cinda bring your gift to His Lordship this year, have you thought about, maybe, you should come and give it to him yourself?" Her brown brow lifted in question.

Clarion opened her mouth to give Lisel an excuse for her not to go, but Lisel spoke again before the first sound could slip past her lips.

"I think it would do you wonders to go, my lady. To allow yourself to let lose in a dance and let your hair flow free. I know how hard you work to keep Pixie Hollow in order, and since I am permitted to speak bluntly, I can tell you that Pixie Hollow will not fall apart if you take one night to enjoy yourself at a celebration. I should know because I help to keep track of your affairs and appointments." Lisel gave Clarion a knowing smirk. Clarion wondered if Lisel knew that's what Clarion felt would happen if she took time to herself. "Did you know that His Lordship asks us about you each year when we present his present from you?" Clarion could only give a surprised shake of her head in response. "It's true. He is always rather curious about you. How you are faring. If there is ever anything he can do to help take burdens off your shoulders. I find it rather sweet that he always enquiries." Lisel gives a shy smile. "If I didn't know better, I _would_ say His Lordship fancies you, Your Highness, but then I remember that he has never met you so it couldn't be possible."

Clarion lifted the missive so she could look at the wax seal while her thoughts worked hard inside her head again. She wanted to go. She had wanted to go every year she got an invitation, but something always called her attentions away to keep her in the Pixie Dust Tree. Could it be possible to clear her schedule for just one night to attend to a festivity she was not required to be present at? Clarion thought about Lisel's last statement deeper. The Lord of Winter asked about her each year at his own party. What could that possibly mean? Was he worried about her ruling Pixie Hollow all by herself? Or could he just be curious about knowing who she truly was like most of her fairies?

The Pixie Dust Tree may be the domain of Queen Clarion as she tended to spend most of her time there overseeing life of her Never Fairies and Sparrow men, but she did not live completely remote. She knew how her subjects thought of her. She understood they thought her to be everything they could ever ask for in a Queen. Wise, dignified and a just ruler, but she also realized that to everyone, except those who were close to her, the ministers, her attendants, Fairy Mary, she was a complete mystery. Could the Lord of Winter be just as curious to unravel the mystery of their enigmatic Queen or was it something more he wished to unlock? Though, Clarion could not blame him for wanting to know about the fairy who saw to make life safe and possible for everyone who lived in Pixie Hollow.

Clarion came to realize that she had let several minutes pass in silence while she circled her brain with thoughts. Lisel was still stood halfway between the doorframe with her eyes curiously watching her. Clarion didn't need to stop and think about why she was still there; she already knew. Lisel was waiting to hear her answer on if she would be attending the party or not. Clarion gave a quick look at the invitation before her eyes lifted to Lisel. Her heart beat quickened just a tab and her stomach flittered slightly with eagerness. Her mind had been convinced.

"Lisel, do you think a gown could be made in time for the party?" Clarion asked.

Her attendants smile lifted with joy. "Yes, my lady, it can be." She replied. "A mask can be made in time as well."

Clarion set the missive down on her vanity top before she turned back to Lisel. "Why do we need masks to enter? How will anyone know who anyone is if everyone conceals their identity?"

"I believe it is all part of the fun in the mystery, Your Highness. The feeling of not recognizing who you've been dancing and conversing with at the end of the night can be astonishing." Lisel gave a shrug of her shoulder. "That's my view on the purpose at least. His Lordship might have a different reason for them, maybe you can ask him when you meet at the party."

Clarion raised her brows. "What makes you say we will actually meet at the party? With the masks, no one will know who anyone is and I'm sure he will be occupied with the attentions from other fairies all night to even take a minute to notice and say 'hello' to me."

Lisel gave a sly smirk to her. Her youngest attendant had always spoken her mind, just like Mary always did, and Clarion had gotten used to it that now she was no longer surprised at what Lisel said until, "Please, my lady, you are our queen, not to mention beautiful, and every single sparrow man gawks when you enter a room. I'm sure His Lordship is no different and will notice you in a heartbeat."

Clarion felt the heat rise in her cheeks to make them pink, pinker than they were naturally, at Lisel's straightforward statement. "Lisel," Clarion spoke in surprise at her for the first time in a long while.

"You did give me consent to speak frankly, my lady. Shall I notify the sewing-talents they need to prepare you a gown and mask for the party?" Her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk from her large smile.

Clarion was about to tell her to give notice, but then she remembered what Lisel said about the masks and that's when she got the idea. "No, I will let them know in the morning."

Lisel gave a single nod of her head. "I shall leave you to your bath, Your Highness." Her bedchamber door was closed on her way out and Clarion was left alone to prepare herself for the night.

With the invitation left opened on her vanity, Clarion made her way into her private bath. The room was warmer and far more damp than the bedchambers from the hot water that was still steaming a bit inside the tub. The light crystals in the wall lamps where extinguished and the flames of several wax candles inundated the room in a dusk glow of gold. Clarion untucked the green and white leaf curtain from the drapery to allow it to separate the bath from the bedchamber; just encase one of her attendants returned. Her back turned to the doorway while her fingers loosened the sash to her bathing robe. The silk fabric of champagne rose petals fell open a bit and Clarion allowed it to slip down her arms to pool around her feet before her bath. Barer than the day she arrived in Pixie Hollow, Clarion slipped into the hot water and allowed herself to be submerged into its waiting embrace. Cinda and Grace must have added jasmine oil to the water because she could smell the flower, but none where in the room. Before she lowered herself any further than her hips, Clarion made sure that her wings went through the notches in the back to rest so they stayed dry while she bathed. Once her body was settled into the water, Clarion leaned back to relax with her eyes closed.

The room was silent which gave Clarion a sense of calmness. All the stress from the many appointments slipped off her shoulders to allow the tensed muscles to finally start loosening. Her hair, still in the up-do bun she wore daily, created a cushion against the backrest of her tub made of pewter. Clarion let out a long sigh when every muscle inside her body slackened. The heat from the water helped to sooth the ache she didn't know was inside herself from the busy day; particularly her newly sore hip. Several minutes proceeded by while Clarion relaxed against the backrest with her eyes closed until she reluctantly sat forward to begin washing the day away from herself.

The scrub sponge coated with soap bubbles ran all over her skin. Down each shoulder to her fingertips. Her neck down to her navel was covered with foamed soap that smelled like cinnamon. Clarion lifted each leg from the water in turn. Her left leg was first. She scrubbed the smooth skin from her thighs first all the way to her toes; making sure to get in-between them. Once her skin was cleaned she scooped water in her cupped hand to rinse the suds. Her fingers rubbed over her, now, silk-like skin to help the soap remove itself. She placed the sponge back onto the seashell stand, that held all the bathing objects, beside her tub to grab the orange blossom petal she used as a washcloth. She soaked the petal into the water, lathered it up with the soap, and stood up to expose her lower body that had been submerged in the water from her navel down. Clarion used the petal to wash her hips and the delicate flesh between her thighs. Once finished, Clarion rinsed the soap by lowering herself back into the now foamy water. The heat from the water now dying out, Clarion quickly rung out the soap from her washcloth, put it back on the seashell stand, and lifted herself from the tub. Clarion wrapped one of the two moss towels around her slim body before she pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub.

Clarion washed her face with another orange blossom petal to remove the sweat, pollen, and dirt that had made home on her cheeks and forehead. She dropped the petal on the edge of the basin so she could cup her hands to splash her face clean. She used the other, smaller, moss towel to dab her face dry. The instant the towel dabbed against her cheek to dry it and her eyes opened, her action stopped to allow her eyes to stare at the refection of herself in the mirror that hung above the basin stand. Her eyes of lively sapphire glanced back at herself.

What Clarion saw looking back at her was nothing worth to call more than pretty. She saw eyes that were too large for her face and far too bright. A nose the size of a button. Thin lips of naturel peach much to tiny for any sparrow man to enjoy kissing. Cheekbones highly defined that always seemed to shin pink all hours of the day and a forehead too long. Clarion scowled at her reflection. Lisel had said that sparrow men glanced her way when she entered a room because she was their queen, but also because they saw her beauty. Clarion didn't see any outstanding beauty reflected at her. Disheartened, Clarion grabbed a peppermint leaf from the jar to chew on to clean her teeth before sulking out of the bath and back into her bedchambers.

Her bare feet padded across the floor silently to get to the side of her bed. Her gown stood out against the white of her spider-silk bedspread stuffed with cotton. She unrolled the top of her towel to allow it to open and fall around her feet just like she had with her bathing robe. Her fingers reached out to lift the nightgown Rhia had readied for her to slip it over her head. She pushed her arms through the sleeves that stopped just past her elbows. The flow of the skirt brushed down her legs to hide her feet. Clarion pulled the few pins free from her hair to release it from the elegant bun. Her thick locks twisted in a dance down her back to stop inches from her waist. She stepped up to her vanity table to place the plain pins in the small seashell holder. Her fingers curled around the handle of her brush then swept her thick, wavy hair over her shoulder. She turned her body to face the full-length mirror in the corner next to her vanity. She watched the pine-needle bristles stream through the honey colored waves to untangle them and cause them to become soft. Clarion noticed the color of her hair popped against the red of her nightdress made from Amaryllis petals. The bodice made from a petal of both red and white. The skirt made from simple red petals. The sleeves of her night dress made from sheer skin-toned silkworm threads that were tied with a red thread just above both elbows then flowed out; just like her skirt did when she moved. Clarion put her brush down once her hair was tangle free.

Absentmindedly, Clarion grabbed a vine after she set the brush down. Her fingers began to separate her strands in three sections to braid it on her way across her room. She pushed past the curtain door to her balcony just as she wrapped the vine around the end and tied it together. Pixie Hollow was dark except for the lights that dotted the homes of a few fairies still awake. Clarion could see the main way of Havendish Stream that branched off into networks of other canals throughout the warm seasons of Pixie Hollow. The beloved meadow on the right side of the stream and the orchard on the left; both on the edge of autumn and spring. Still within the grounds of the Pixie Dust Tree, even though a thin bed of the stream separated them from connecting to the island that the tree grounded itself to. Clarion saw the lemon-yellow glow of a few fairies in the orchard. She figured it was a few late working harvest-talent fairies gathering as many berries and nuts before the light completely left the sky.

When her eyes looked up, Clarion found herself staring at the mountains that towered throughout the Winter Woods. The setting sun nearly gone past the horizon line casted a deep orange glow behind the mountains to create a beautiful painted sky of dusk. Her arms rested against the railing of her balcony when she was pulled into the world she had never been. She always wondered what winter would be like. She had been told it was cold by the fairies who changed winter to spring and she believed them, but a part of her wanted, no, needed to experience it herself. To feel the crispy, cold air whip through her hair. Walk through the powdered snow.

' _What is it like to catch a snowflake in one's hand?'_ Clarion cocked her head to the side just a bit. _'I wonder if it would melt in my palm because of the warmth of my warm-fairy skin. Or if it would stay intact with its complex details because of being in the cold.'_

Then her mind went back to the invitation, rather _who_ the invitation was about.

What was His Lordship like? Was he a fair and just ruler like her fairies thought she was? Was he kind to them? Did he think of them as his own children like she did with her fairies, including the winter fairies she had never met? Did he grow concerned with their welfare when danger arose? Was he tall? What color were his eyes? What would it feel like to have her hand held within his own? What would it feel like to have his fingers clench her to his body to allow him to touch her skin?

' _Wait, where did that come from?!'_ Clarion had a sudden want to know the answer to the last few questions regarding the Lord of Winter; a burned want to know it that second. _'Snap out of it Clarion. Get your head out of the stars and back to Neverland where it belongs.'_ She forced herself to conclude that she was simply curious to know the sparrow man that cared for her winter subjects and that he was simply curious to know his queen, and there was nothing more on the subject.

With one last look at the winter mountains over her shoulder, Clarion walked back inside. She made quick work to blow all the lit candles in the bath out since she had given her attendants the night off, and made her way to her plush bed. She grabbed the blanket, that had been turned down, to pull it over her body while she situated herself. Clarion rested her body on her left side, blanket pulled up under her arm, hands folded between her two pillows, and eyes watched the golden curtains sway in the breeze. A heavy weight pressed on her lids to make opening them harder and harder each time she blinked. Soon it became too difficult to fight the weight so Clarion kept them closed. Her last sight before sleep swept her away was of the Winter Woods.

One remaining dim crystal lit her chambers to keep the complete darkness from swallowing her tiny form completely.

 _The Meadow  
_ _Autumn: 24th of October_

Clarion fluttered through the flourished meadow the next afternoon with Cinda and Lisel behind her to make sure she stayed on track with her Mid-Autumn Appointments. She had just gotten through checking the pixie dust levels with Fairy Gary and Terence, who would one day take over the Dust Mill from her dear friend, Fairy Gary. Now, Clarion was being rushed to the tearoom for lunch, and to greet the new arrival that came in the middle of the night, by her frantic helpers. Clarion secretly smirked to herself at why the two fairies were in a state. Clarion had spent the better part of her morning in the Autumn Forest where the sewing-talents set up their workshop, missing an appointment in the process. Without a word of announcement, Clarion snuck off to speak with Hawthorne, the head sewing-talent, about preparing a gown and mask for the party. She came to the decision to keep her dress and mask design a secret so that no one would know who she was tomorrow night; which was the whole point of the masks. Everyone except the two sewing-talents, who were hard at work to make her attire at that very moment, would know it was her but they promised her that they would keep it surreptitious.

Several fairies from different guilds were busing themselves with work. Garden-talents directed sproutlings into lines before telling them to dig in the ground. Water-talents dropped dewdrops over the freshly planted bulbs before the garden fairies used pixie dust to grow the flowers; using extra dust when a flower or two became too shy and grew at a slower pace. Art-talents were busy at work painting plain petals, fallen leaves, or baby bees in need of their strips. Vivid colored rainbows dyed the sky above them by the arms of many light-talents. Clarion secretly wished to rainbow ride one like she used to do when she was a few seasons old, but she knew that now with so many fairies in Pixie Hollow it would be improper to act so foolish. Clarion noticed Idalia, a flower-talent, collecting petals from several of the fully matured flowers. Around her were woven grass baskets filled with Tulip, Irises, Carnation, Dahlia and several other petals that would be taken to the sewing-talents to be used for clothing and fancy gowns when needed. Clarion knew they would need them to restock their supply since many new fashions had been made for the party.

All her beloved Never Fairies were hard at work doing the things they loved best. Practicing their talent to please their need and preparing for their next trip to the Mainland to continue the autumn cycle next month. After that her fairies had one last trip near the end of autumn so winter could be brought to the world of Clumsies. Clarion wondered if the Winter Lord had any part in bringing winter to the Mainland like she did with bringing the other seasons. Guiding her fairies with words of encouragement and keeping preparations on track. Did he help Snowflake, or did he only keep a watchful eye on the land?

"Queen Clarion." Cinda's soft, but agitated, tone of voice broke Clarion from the trance she had fallen into. It wasn't until she turned her head to look at her eldest helper fairy, that she noticed she had stopped flying and was now hovered in the Meadow. "The new arrival?" Cinda raised a brow, an arm extended toward the Pixie Dust Tree; where the tearoom awaited her.

"Yes, of course."

Clarion knew by the look Cinda gave her, that she was on a time crunch and was by any means going to keep Clarion on track to finish her appointments; even if Cinda had to drag her around Pixie Hollow. Like she had to do several times in the past. Clarion gave one last look at her fairies before she flapped her wings to head for the tree. The season of winter caught in the corner of her eye, but Clarion didn't stop to gaze. Cinda and Lisel followed behind her with hushed conversation and a few giggles on the way back to the tree.

The tearoom, besides the meadow, was a favorite gathering place for the Never Fairies, but more so for Clarion. Out of every room in the Pixie Dust Tree, the room she just flew into was her absolute favorite. Perhaps it was because she herself designed it. The walls were papered with blades of pale Never grass and the floor was always carpeted with fresh flowers of her choice each week. This week the floor was covered with sunflowers. Usually the many round tables were bare, but during meal times they were set with elegant maple-leaf linens that were embroidered with a swirl of thread by Thimble, an embroidery-talent. Table-setting-talents always made sure the arrangements of full plate layouts were in order. Knives, forks, and spoons always glistened from the polishing-talents. As Clarion neared the table she always sat at, she saw the leaf napkin folded into an envelope with the silverware tucked into it upon the plate.

Rhia and Grace were both settled in two of the six chairs at the royal table; an unknown sparrow man sat with them. Clarion and her four helper fairies sat at one table, while the other guild members sat at tables together. With a bright smile on her lips, Clarion made her way to sit across from the sparrow man. Just by one look at him, Clarion knew he was the new arrival by the tiny size of his nose and that his lower wings were not fully grown. The biggest indicator was that his wings held no pattern which meant that he had not yet received the symbolled object of his talent guild. Every Never Fairy had the symbol of their talent, which gave them their unique wing pattern to allow the first flight, kept within their home.

Cinda and Lisel sat to Clarion's right, with Rhia and Grace to her left. The sparrow man between Grace and Lisel and across from Clarion. She noticed that the moment his eyes caught sight of her, his glow went from the normal lemon-yellow to an orange tint. He was nervous from her presence and his gaze lowered to the folded napkin on the plate before him.

Grace gave the nervous male a gentle touch on his arm before she turned a smile to Clarion. "Your Highness, may I introduce our newest arrival. Buck, Her Majesty, Queen Clarion."

The young sparrow man's head popped up to meet her regard. His eyes were as green as a leaf in summer. Brown hair that fell about his larger male ears and swept over his forehead. He was small and slender, but he held himself tall while he sat in the chair. He suddenly got up from his chair to make his way over to her side. His hand reached out to grab hers. She noticed that his hand engulfed her much smaller, dainty one. He bowed over her hand in respect with a soft kiss just above her knuckles. Clarion was taken back by his sudden, bold action. His head lifted to meet her surprised eyes.

"Pleased to fly with you, Your Majesty." Buck said with a slight smile.

Clarion returned his smile with soft eyes. "Pleased to fly with you as well, Buck." She gave a slight nod of her head. She returned her hand to her lap once he released it from his grasp. "I welcome you to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright?"

"I believe I did, Your Highness." Buck responded, his glow returned to the normal lemon-yellow edged with gold.

Clarion gave a soft laugh at his large smile. "Shall we see about your wings, Buck? I am sure you are keen to fly for the first time." Clarion lifted herself from the chair to stand before him. He was a few inches shorter than she was for she was the tallest in Pixie Hollow. Her hands brushed out the ruffled skirt of her lovely yellow daffodil dress before they clasped together before her.

"How do we do that, Queen Clarion?"

"You make the announcement, telling all of us your talent." Clarion began to explain in her gentle voice. "Then you will receive the symbol of that guild from myself, which will allow your wing pattern to surface."

Buck gave a nervous smile at her. He turned his body around to face all the other fairies who eagerly watched him; all secretly hoping he would be a part of their group. Clarion saw his glow start to change into the orange again.

"Buck is my name and I am thrilled to be an animal-talent sparrow man." His voice was strong and proud. His orange glow turned to a softly edged pink.

While the animal-talents cheered with excitement, Clarion pressed her palms together before her. Gold pixie dust shimmered between her hands when she slowly pulled them apart. The dust swirled around until it glowed as bright as the rays of the sun. When the light died down, a small stone egg was in her palm. Clarion stepped before Buck, who had turned to watch her with everyone else, to hold her hand out to him. Buck took the egg within his own hands. Moments was all it took until his simpler male shaped wings began to glow. Trails of white spread across his wings to form his unique pattern. While Buck was flittering above the ground for the first time, Clarion's eyes were glued out the windows made from reground pirate glass; like every other window. Her thoughts taken over by the simple kiss on her hand. One soft like that of a butterfly.

' _I wonder what it would feel like to be kissed like that on my lips. Perhaps other places...'_ Clarion felt her skin warm at the unfamiliar emotion that swam in her stomach. Even more so when she pictured the Winter Lord as the male doing those things to her. She grew confused shortly after. What was the feeling she got when he crossed her thoughts? Why could she only focus on him suddenly?

 _Pixie Dust Tree  
_ _Clarion's Chambers  
_ _Autumn: 25th of October_

"It is absolutely breathtaking!" Clarion gasped in astonishment when she turned to the full-length mirror in her chambers, admiring the gown Hawthorn and Thimble were helping her into. "You have truly outdone yourselves this time."

Clarion had personally picked the flower petals she wanted to use for her gown when she went yesterday. The beautiful white calla lily petals of her skirt flowed around her legs. The silkworm underskirt caused the petals to flare out from her waist where the skirt was buttoned. The petals were layered, like most of her gowns designed by Hawthorn, but the sheer top layer split from the left edge of the bodice down across until it touched the hemline. The under layer of her dress that was exposed by the split had tiny beautiful, dark blue orchid flowers to adorn the skirt. Along the edge of the top layer petal dewdrop gems sparkled like diamonds in a beautiful embroidery design. Her bodice was made from a single velvety, calla lily petal. More dewdrop gems were sewn into the bodice just under her breasts to create a gemmed belt. The sleeves hung just below her shoulders with silkworm, white-thread.

With a smile as wide as she could get, Clarion gave a twirl in her beautiful gown. She had to quickly press the bodice to her breast before it fell. Clarion had forgotten that it wasn't laced yet. She watched the skirt flare out until it settled around her legs again.

Hawthorn held a finger to her chin while she examined the dress. "I think the hemline is a little too long." She fretted. "Maybe I should take it in a bit so you don't trip on the dance floor, Your Highness."

Clarion shook her head at Hawthorn's worried concern. "You say that about every dress you've made me. It's perfect just like it is."

Thimble laughed at Hawthorn. "She's right, you know. You do say that a lot." Hawthorn only puffed air from her mouth to blow her bangs from her eyes. "Allow me to help lace you up, Queen Clarion."

Clarion presented her bare back to Thimble. The young fairies' hands began the quick work of lacing up her bodice. Clarion reached her arms out to grab one of the bedposts to brace herself against it when the lacing started to get tighter and tighter. Clarion had asked that the bodice have a built-in corset so she wouldn't have to put her daily corset and the bodice on. To allow herself a bit more movement instead of more restriction. Her fingers dug into the wood with a gasp when the bodice clung to her chest.

"Terribly sorry, Your Highness." Thimble paused her lacing. "I'm not used to lacing a corset for anyone but myself, is it too tight? Should I loosen it?"

Clarion shook her head. "I'm fine."

Thimble went back to her task. Her quick fingers secured the laces in a tie at the bottom of the bodice. She pulled out a dark blue silk sash from her apron on her way around to Clarion's front and slipped it around her waist. She twisted it into a beautiful bow on her left hip so the ribbon fell over the skirt with the orchids.

"There." Thimble messed with the skirts after she finished. "Now you are nearly ready to have fun."

Hawthorn grabbed Thimble's forearm then looked at Clarion. "You truly look beautiful, Your Majesty. We hate to leave in a rush, but it is nearly sunset and we still need to get ready." She held out the mask for Clarion to take. "We shall see you later at the party, You Highness."

Both girls grabbed their supplies they had brought then flew from Clarion's chambers, leaving her to stand before her vanity table alone. With a laugh at the two sewing-talents, Clarion stepped up to the vanity to sit in the stool. She placed the mask down by the few cut flowers she had a plan for. She brushed the single wavy lock of hair from her eye that framed her face. Her fingers grabbed each orchid and baby's breath to arrange in her hair. Grace had fixed her hair into a beautifully layered, twisted bun on the back of her head before she left to get herself ready. Clarion placed the cut flowers into the top right side of her bun around until the tip of her ear.

With the sun drawing near the horizon, Clarion grabbed the last piece to her attire. She placed the mask over her eyes and tied the silk thread around her head to rest on the top of her large bun. Her mask was crafted from metal of a mined Moonstone; same stone that was decorated into her crown. The stone was usually a stunning yellow-cream color, but her mask had been dyed to a pure white to match her dress. The metal had been crafted to take the shape of butterfly wings, twisted and turned to create beautiful patterns. Along the tips of the wings were tiny diamonds that shone when the light hit them just right. The bright blue of her eyes a striking contrast against the white design of her mask.

Clarion smiled at her hidden identity. For the first time Clarion would be at a party where she could be treated like every other fairy. No one would know it was her behind the mask that concealed her. With excitement and nerves, she got up from the stool, grabbed her new cloak on her way out, and made her way out of the Pixie Dust Tree in her beautiful orchid-petal slippers.

Few glows spotted through spring from the last fairies that made their way to the winter boarder. With her cloak draped over her arm, Clarion began to make her way toward the boarder. She noticed the light was a few minutes away from reaching sunset, and she already knew that she would be getting to the celebration late; unlike all the other fairies who had a sense to get ready sooner. Clarion bet even Hawthorn and Thimble were already at the party. With a hand placed over her cloak to keep it from flying off her arm, she flittered her wings, that nearly matched the shape of a Radiant Swallowtail Butterfly, to get to the boarder faster. She moved her body through the spring trees and newly bloomed flowers until her feet landed in the grass just beyond clearing the tree bank.

Clarion had been to the border in both autumn and spring once before when she first arrived in Pixie Hollow, but never at this time of day. Unlike the autumn border that had the large, twisted root of the Pixie Dust Tree, which allowed the pixie dust to travel into winter, spring's border was separated by a channel of Havendish Stream, just like autumn, but elevated stones created a path across the rushed water to the edge of winter. The light of the setting sun on the winter snow stole Clarion's breath from her lips. The deep orange glow changed the pure whiteness into a golden sparkle; like pixie dust itself. The shadows of the tall, bare trees closest to the border stretched all the way to the edge of spring. Clarion was truly captivated by the beauty portrayed in front of her and she believed that she would have watched it all day if the voice of a male hadn't made her look away.

Her head turned to look across the stone path at the sparrow man that stood there watching her. She flapped her wings to lift her toward the first stone in the path. She noticed first that the typical sparrow man's wings were bare to the cold of winter. His clothing, although clearly that of scouts, were not heavy with cotton to protect his skin. Clarion, for the first time, stood in the presence of a winter fairy.

"You better hurry if you want to get to the party. Wouldn't want to miss anything." The males deep voice shook her from the trance she had fallen in. She noticed that he addressed her informally, and she mentally smiled to herself. He had no idea she was the queen. Her mask worked.

She cleared her throat with a smile. "Yes, of course." Clarion walked across the stones until she reached the edge of the boarder.

"I shall signal for the transport." He said.

He placed both of his index fingers in the corners of his mouth and a high-pitched whistle echoed through the wind. The whistle held a patterned tune that she had never heard before, and animal-talents used all different kinds of whistles when working with the baby animals. He removed his fingers when he turned back to face her.

"It shall be here shortly. I suggest you put your cloak on, miss, the wind can be quite cold when it blows over the edge."

Clarion hadn't noticed her bare arms and upper back dotted with bumps from the cold breeze that swept over her until he said something. Clarion wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, her wings folded down against her back, and clasped the pin below the hollow of her throat. The cotton underside instantly began to warm her chilled skin. Seconds after her cloak settled around her, a howl could be heard from the tree line. Clarion turned her head to find the source, but she could find nothing until her eyes watched a wolf trot out of the tree bank toward them. Her panicked eyes flew to the sparrow man in hope that he would be ready to ward off the threat, but the porcupine quill he had as a weapon was still safely on his back. Clarion turned her eyes back to the wolf that was even closer than before. Her hands flew to the clasp to free her wings, that were distressing under her cloak, so she could knock the sparrow man away from the threat, but she froze her movement when the wolf stopped just inches away from the edge. She watched the large creature lower itself down to its belly in the snow.

The winter sparrow man turned back in her direction with his palm held out to her. "Shall I help you climb onto her back?"

Clarion looked at him like he was mad. "Why would you help me climb onto something that eats fairies?" Clarion let the panic be clear in her voice. "Why aren't you trying to shoo her away?"

He gave a look of knowing after she spoke. "Your first time to the Lord's party, I take it?" He let a single laugh out but cleared his throat to stop himself. "Chalet is an Arctic Wolf. Much smaller than any other breed of wolf in winter, but they are a gentle species. The Lord has trained them to help be our eyes during the night to aid us scouting fairies keep danger away. Do not be afraid of her."

Clarion turned her eyes to the waiting wolf. She took in her dark eyes that watched her. The blackness of her nose. Her large ears trimmed with black fur at the tips. The wolfs fur was mainly white, but off white in comparison to the snow in which she laid. Clarion smiled.

"I'm not afraid." She said with confidence, her hand slipped into the sparrow man's; that he still had held out. He walked her toward the waiting Arctic Wolf.

Clarion took a deep breath in just moments before her slippered foot stepped past the veil that separated winter from spring. When her body was consumed fully by the veil, her eyes opened. The air in winter was much different than the air of spring. Colder and it made her lungs burn the first few breaths she took. The second she stepped into winter the tiny snowflakes danced around her. Her pinned hair gently shifted. Her skin felt tight from the cold air, but Clarion loved it. The breath of air released in a cloud after she laughed in joy. The sparrow man led her up to the wolfs side, his hand still clasped over her own, and she reached her free hand out from beneath her cloak to stroke the fur. She was surprised to find the thick fur soft under her fingertips. Her hand traveled through the fur up to her cheek. She heard a weird noise when her nails scratched around her ear that she had lowered for Clarion to reach.

"Grab a handful of her fur around her neck." The sparrow man's voice ended the silence. "It won't hurt her. You can use it to help pull yourself up onto her back." He knelt into the snow on one knee. "Place your foot on my leg to lift yourself higher."

Clarion grabbed the fur around the wolfs neck, her right foot rested on the male's thigh, and she slipped her hand free from his grasp. She placed it on the wolfs back and then jumped on her right foot. Her body swung up onto the wolfs back.

"Enjoy the celebration, miss." He said. "Just keep a grip on her neck fur and you won't fall off." Another high-pitched whistle came from his mouth.

The Arctic Wolf rose to her powerful legs and she trotted deeper into the Winter Woods.

Clarion tightened her grip on the fur in her palms. A surge of excitement filled her stomach like tiny butterflies. Her cloak flapped around behind her from the wind that whipped past her. A fit of giggles forced their way from her lips from her enjoyment of the ride through winter, but as much as she enjoyed the picturesque beauty she saw her ride came to an end much too quickly.

The wolf broke free into a clearing and she saw the golden glow of pixie dust as it fell like a waterfall from a branch. To the right, where several light crystals shone, an elegant manor stood on the first ledge in the mountain side. The wolf stopped just before the staircase that lead to the large front doors. Two winter sparrow men gently helped her down from the wolfs back by her hands. The fabric of her dress created a sound when it straightened itself out.

"Welcome the Winter Manor, miss. If you hurry you won't miss anything." One of them spoke to her, but she didn't pay much attention to him. Her eyes were locked on the manor in which the Lord of Winter lived.

The steps and the outside of the manor were crafted from the same stone. Pale gray and white, but Clarion wasn't sure what stone it was. As her slippered feet carried her up the long staircase, her hands holding the hem of her dress up a bit, she took in the decorations that lined the stairs. Deep blue, pale blue, and sheer white ribbons twisted around the bannister on either side of the staircase. Shimmering snowflakes pinned to the banners that caught the light of the white light crystals. Clarion dropped her handful of her skirt when she reacted the top of the stairs. The large wooden doors opened upon her approach by two more winter fairies. With a deep breath in, her chest pushed against the corset, Clarion walked into the manor as the light reached sunset.

The doors closed behind her and she found that it was warmer inside than outside, but still a little chilly. Clarion walked along the halls to make her way toward the source of the music she heard. It didn't take her long to navigate the marbled floor and wooden walls of the manor home. Lit candles gave the light she needed to see the way she needed to go. Clarion turned down a hall to her right when the music was at its loudest. At the end, large wooden doors had just been opened for two fairies with their arms locked and they were still held opened for her so she could enter the ballroom. The sight before her stole the breath right from her lips.

The ballroom was elegant. More deep and pale blues and sheer white decorated the room. Several round tables were placed around the edge of the ballroom floor. White leaves served as tablecloths. Plate settings were set before each chair at each table. Each table had a center piece of ice sculpted into several different sized snowflakes that held the most detailed swirls. Two tall candles stood on either side of every center piece. Along the back wall across from her, several windows nearly created a completely glass wall all the way up to the high ceiling. In the center of the ballroom, a beautifully crafted chandelier hung with candles lit. Four other, smaller chandeliers hung around it with candles lit as well. Every fern streamer seemed to sparkle with dewdrops high above from the center chandelier to each smaller one.

Clarion lowered her gaze back to the group of fairies and sparrow men of every season that filled the ballroom space. She pulled her cloak around her tighter, sudden nerves made her self-conscious at how much her skin felt exposed. Not everyone was looking at her, but many were and that caused her cheeks to rise in heat. Her cloak was stolen from around her shoulders and carried off by a winter fairy before she could utter a sound. Now, Clarion was exposed and she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Almost all the other fairies held a silver glass in their hand and were engaged in conversation with a group or with a single fairy or sparrow man. What was she supposed to do? Try to start a conversation with a random fairy? Grab one of those glasses? Clarion suddenly wished she had come here with Mary so she would know who at least one person was, but she declined to ask her because she knew Mary would come with her mate, Gary. She would have felt like a burden to them. Her feet moved toward one of the fairies that walked around with a tray. She took one of the glasses when held out in offer and she took the biggest gulp. Flower Nectar. A lighter, much sweeter wine than the others she had had, but it calmed her body down from the spark of nerves. She downed the first glass quickly and replaced it with another full glass; her empty one placed back on the tray.

With her glass in hand, Clarion wondered through the crowd unsure at where she should go from there until she came to an empty table that looked like no one had claimed. She sat down and sent her gaze to study the large group of fairies she cared for with the help of His Lordship.

Clarion could easily tell which fairies belonged in the warm and winter seasons. Warm fairies had a tanner skin-tone. Winter fairies seemed to be a bit paler. Their hair colors ranged from black, blonde, and different shades of white. Not a brown headed winter fairy in sight. Their gowns or suits were made from leaves or flowers of teal, indigo, and purples. Many of the sparrow men from all seasons gazed at her from the corners of their eyes, and she suddenly realized what Lisel had meant. Even with her mask, the beauty that she possessed still caught their eye. Her stomach fluttered from the looks their eyes held. Want to be in her presence than in their current one. Clarion smirked over the rim of her glass and thought that if they knew who she was they wouldn't dare look at her like that with her knowledge.

With no one seeking out to gain her attention, Clarion took in the wide range of colors from the different gowns and suits the fairies wore, and it made the room look like a painting with just splatters of random paint. Everyone had their masks on and they did a fine job of hiding who they were, because Clarion, even though she knew every warm season fairies name, could not tell who anyone was. But she could tell easily the different between winter and warm, and who was male and female. If every Never Fairy wore the exact same thing one would have to look at their wings to tell if they were a fairy or sparrow man. Sparrow men wings held a simple, much thinner shape that came to points for their top wings than fairies; almost like a bird's wing shape. Fairy wings held the shapes of different butterflies. Clarion's wings were the only ones in the shape they were. The most common shape was the Monarch Butterfly.

She turned her body a bit to look away and drink, but the sight of a sparrow man openly staring at her from beneath his mask made her freeze. She knew he was a winter fairy by the color of both his skin and hair. Clarion lowered her glass away from her lips slowly. She found that she was unable to look away from his own. His dark stare sent a shiver down her spin, but not one of unease, no, it was something different and it beckoned her in. Her body felt drawn, like a rope had been tied around her and he was the one pulling it. As quickly as it happened, he suddenly disappeared when a group walked through the space between them. It was like he was never there. Clarion lowered her brows in confusion.

' _Where has he gone? Did I imagine him?'_ Clarion set her less than half-filled glass on the table after she told herself that she didn't need any more of it. She bent to its powers much easier than most, and with only, almost, two glasses her mind was already messing with her.

A warm hand brushed over her bare shoulder and caused her to jump in a spin to face them.

"Clarion."

It wasn't a question if it was her. The plump, fair skinned warm fairy that had spoken said it as a firm statement. Clarion immediately knew who the fairy was. She didn't need to take in her auburn hair or the green dress she wore. Clarion saw her best friend Mary before her. Gary stood behind her with an arm around her back.

She quickly placed a finger over her lips to let Mary know to keep her voice down. Her eyes scanned the surrounded area to make sure no one heard her say her name. "Don't blow my cover, Mary." She giggled. "How did you know it was me? No one else has been able to figure it out yet."

Mary took the seat beside her and Gary the one next to his mate; an arm still around her back and fingers on her waist. "Oh, please. I would be able to recognize you even if you were covered in mud. You're my best friend. Plus, your wings were a dead giveaway."

Clarion was dumb folded. "My wings?"

Mary gave a nod. "They may be the same size as every other fairy, but you are the only one with that type of butterfly shape. I knew it was you the moment you stepped into the room. Everyone else who stopped to look at you may not know it is their queen, but you sure know how to gain the full sparrow men's attention." She gave a sly smile under her mask.

"Mary," Clarion scolded her friend playfully.

"Maybe you shouldn't be the _last_ fairy to arrive at a party if you don't want attention drawn to yourself, silly. Even now, sparrow men are still eyeballing you. You should take the opportunity to have their attentions since they don't know who you are. You really need to have your first kiss, among other things, dearie." Mary snickered.

Clarion felt the heat rise quickly to her cheeks at the notion Mary was getting to. Mary was more daring than Clarion. She has been kissed and not only on her lips or hands but in so many other places that made Clarion turn red at the thought of it, but of course no fairy could go too far unless they were with the one meant to be their mate. Clarion was not that bold to put herself out there like Mary has tried to help her with. When Clarion tried to explain that she was just going to wait for time to reveal who her mate was supposed to be, Mary about had a meltdown. She still remembered Mary's words when she tried to argue.

" _Just because you are our queen, Clarion, does not mean you should deny yourself the simple pleasures a male can offer you."_

Gary spoke before Clarion could speak the words from her opened mouth. "Alright, Mary, enough teasing our queen. She should do those things when she feels ready to." Gary suddenly looked up at Clarion with hot cheeks. His next words came out in a stutter. "Of course, it's not, eh, any of our, erm, business to know Her Majesties personal matters."

Clarion felt her face flame and she grabbed her glass to down the last of the Flower Nectar to get rid of her mortification on the subject.

Mary waved a hand in the air before her. "I make it my business because I am allowed."

The ringing of a bell cut their conversation off and Clarion was glad that the attention about her love life was forgotten. An announcement was made that dinner was served. Everyone in the room made their way to the tables that edged around the middle of the ballroom floor. Several serving-talents came from beyond the door with large trays piled with food. The first course served was light to keep everyone from getting full before the main course. Chestnut dumpling soup with mouse cheese and Barely crackers. Clarion enjoyed small conversation with the fairies that joined the table along with Mary and Gary. By the time dessert came along, Clarion had had another glass of Flower Nectar. The fit of giggles started once her mind felt like the clouds.

When the dessert was placed before them, a winter sparrow man stood in the center of the ballroom floor. A glass filled with a darker colored liquid, Clarion guessed Honeysuckle Nectar, was held in his hand and a knife that had been used to tap against it to gain the attention of everyone in the room. Clarion dropped her fork that had a piece of fig-chocolate cake to give her full interest to the male; as did everyone else.

When he spoke, he began by thanking everyone for venturing out to be there to honor the Lord of Winter's arrival day. Everyone clapped out of sync and the winter fairy waited until the noise died down before he began again. Clarion wondered briefly if the man speaking was the Lord of Winter himself, but then she questioned why he would be talking about himself as if he was another fairy. He talked about how much it meant to have the love and support of not only the winter fairies, but of the warm fairies as well. He continued about how the Lord felt undeserving of the privilege to care for so many wonderful, talented winter fairies in place of Her Majesty, Queen Clarion. Herself. Clarion blinked at the last statement.

' _He felt unworthy to rule like I do?'_

The sparrow man wished everyone to have a wonderful time, and the music started the moment he gave a bow to end his speech. The music was lively and could be easily danced to. It seemed she was not the only one to think so because a swarm of fairies and sparrow men got up to dance with a partner. Mary and Gary were two of them. Clarion sat in her chair with her fourth glass of Flower Nectar in her hand; already halfway gone. She knew that in the morning her head would be pounding, but she didn't really care because tonight she was not Queen Clarion, she was simply Ree. The lively music continued to play and Clarion enjoyed watching her fairies dance and swing to the beat. She smiled at how much fun they seemed to be having. She now truly believed when Lisel said His Lordships party was a great time.

A masked sparrow man from the warm seasons spoke beside her. His hand held out and he gave a slight bow. "Would you care to dance, my lady?" A flicker of fear touched her eyes from the thought of him knowing she was the Queen, but she pushed it away.

She placed her empty glass down, removed the napkin from her lap, and placed her hand in his larger one. "I would, sir."

He pulled her onto the dance floor. His hands held her body, but they never strayed into dangerous areas that would make her uncomfortable in his grip. She was moved around the dance floor in a familiar dance she had done several times. Everyone clapped when they needed to in the beat and laughs could be heard from excitement. Clarion was swept away along the floor. Passed from sparrow man to sparrow man of both seasons. The music stayed energetic for what seemed like hours but time didn't seem to affect how much fun Clarion was having. Never had she been able to let loose and be her age of twenty-two. To be simply Ree, just another fairy. She felt free.

After much movement on the floor, Clarion was out of breath and her feet ached. She found herself standing directly in the center of the ballroom floor before a much slower song began to play around them. Her eyes darted around the floor to see everyone had a partner wrapped in their arms, and Clarion knew that several of them were lovers just by the way they held and looked at each other. Their bodies completely pressed together, unlike those who were clearly not mates. She saw the way the couples looked, smiled, and giggled at each other. A sudden longing filled her heart. She wanted a sparrow man to look at her that way. To hold her close to their body like that. Offer their love and protectiveness like she saw right in front of her.

Clarion took a deep breath, ready to remove herself from the floor and back to the empty table, until her slippered feet froze to the marbled floor. That was when she felt that strong unknown pull again. Her heart beat uneven for a moment while her eyes looked around the room. She looked through the throng of dancing fairies to try and find the sparrow man that created that feeling in her earlier. There. Her bright, blue eyes spotted him from behind her mask. He was gracefully slipping through the dancing couples to make his way closer to her. When he broke free from the tight space, Clarion felt her heart start to drum in pounding beats. His eyes were on her the entire time he made his way toward her.

He was dressed in pale blues, indigos, and a bit of white. His shirt made from pale blue leaves with white thread sewn into the fabric. White pearl buttons lined down the middle and tucked into his pants made of indigo leaves. The high pale blue boots he wore nearly reached his knees; the ends of his pants tucked into them. The mask that covered his face was interesting. Made of silver metal with swirled metal to add detail; like the way hers did. It covered his forehead and the right side of his face and down the length of his nose, but the left was barred from his eye down. The thread was tied around his head of shoulder length white hair. No, not white, his hair was a beautiful color of silver. Like when the moonlight bathed fallen snow. Clarion found herself drawn into the atmosphere that surrounded him.

She didn't notice the new song that began to play. The intimate beat it created in the room, nor how many of the mated fairies were openly kissing as they danced around her. Clarion only saw him approach her. Her body started to sway, unknowingly, to the sensual beat. She didn't blink the entire time he worked his way to stand before her.

He tucked a hand behind his back and gave her a bow. Clarion grabbed some of her skirt to give him a small curtsy. He didn't speak to ask her if he could dance with her, the masked sparrow man reached his arm out. His fingers brushed her waist to travel around to hold her back, but his other stayed tucked behind his own. Clarion felt the pressure he put into his hand to bring her body closer to his until there was but only an inch or two of space between them. She needed no force to be close to him; her body ached to be as close to him as possible.

' _Is it the wine making me feel this way?'_

He didn't touch her any further, she surprised herself when she got disappointed, and he began to sway their bodies from side to side to follow the music that played around them. The movement he was doing was simple enough, and Clarion found she could follow with ease. When his arm around her back moved to cross over her stomach, and his body moved to her side, she felt a bit of panic. He twisted them around in a circle. She gasped. It was sudden and unexpected. He was back to his original position before her, swaying their body's once again.

Clarion locked her eyes with his. They weren't dark like she thought before, his eyes were the color of a brown sugar, but when the light of the candles caught it turned to a beautiful golden honey. She found them beautiful and captivating; drawing her closer to him. Her stomach began to flip and an emotion began to spread through her.

Both of his hands touched her waist briefly. He used one to spin her out, his hands guided her body around, until he stood before her again. Hand on her waist and his wrist under her own. He swayed their bodies and floated their connected arms up and down.

She looked at him with hesitation. "I don't really know-"

He grabbed her hand then twirled her out, back in and placed her hand around his neck. He stepped to her side, arm tucked around his back again, and his hand on the curve of her waist. The movement was unexpected that Clarion gasped in a breath of chilled air.

"Shh, my dear. Let me lead you." His voice whispered in her ear, a voice that dripped of deep richness and it sent a delightful shiver down her spin. He spun her by her hand again before they circled in the opposite direction. "Relax. Just enjoy."

Her eyes never left him, just like his never left her. Even when he dropped his hands from her body, leaving the heated part bare to the chill, to step a few steps from her his eyes never left her. He mouthed _'twirl'_ and she did. He caught her in his arms to hold her in a waltz position. He led each step as he glided them both around the ballroom floor. Both oblivious to the few fairies that stopped dancing to watch theirs.

Each time he touched her waist or hip he seemed to bring her in closer. At the exact time the beat picked up the sparrow man grabbed her hips and he lifted her feet off the ground to twirl her in the air. She heard the echo of applause from the eyes they caught when he lowered her back down. Somehow, even with her chest pressed against his, she was not close enough to him. She needed to be closer to him. He swept them around the middle of the ballroom floor again. He seemed to be making her float in his arms, but Clarion was more than happy to allow him. He spun her body around then pulled her back to his chest. No space left between their bodies. He quickly turned her body around by her hips before he released her.

She felt the cool breath that met her skin from his lips, but the only thing that touched her was where her back connected with his chest. Clarion felt a bit impatient, but she was confused at what she could be impatient for. She felt his face lower to hover by her ear, but the breath from his lips was all that touch her skin that began to feel warmer than normal. Clarion suddenly knew what she was impatient for. She wanted his lips to touch her. Even with the music loud, she heard the deep breath he took in.

"You, my lady, smell enthralling." His voice, if possible, grew deeper. "I knew you would. I wonder if you taste the same as you smell."

Clarion couldn't help the shock that colored her eyes. Never had a sparrow man been bold to say anything like that to her. The pulse under her skin picked up from the anticipation of having his lips touch her skin. She could feel his lips ghost over her ear, her eyes closed, ready to feel them connect, but his body disappeared from behind her. A new set of hands grabbed her own to pull her into a dance. Clarion snapped her eyes opened to find a smiled sparrow man in front of her. The burning she felt while in _his_ arms went out quickly.

The male who held her in his arms did not give her the same feelings she had felt just moments ago. His eyes did not hold hers like a caged prisoner. His touch gave her creeping shivers that made her want to claw her way out of them. His hand on her back were _way_ too low for her comfort, any lower and he would be touching the curve of her derrière. Clarion looked up to his eyes to find him staring at her with a dark look that made her heart jump. Clarion allowed the sparrow man, who she felt nothing for, to sweep her around on the floor, but every step she wished for the song to end so she could go look for _him_.

The sparrow man's hand slipped down and openly grabbed a cheek through the skirts of her dress and gave it a harsh squeeze. Clarion's body was pushed forward so her chest pressed against his. Her palms pressed flat to put distance between them. She looked up at him with wrath in her eyes.

"Excuse me." Clarion was enraged with the fact he would touch her like he was. If he knew who she was he wouldn't dare.

"What, darling?" Clarion could hear the slur of his words and knew he had one to many glasses. "You allowed that other male to touch you, why can't I get a little?"

With heated cheeks, Clarion reached back to grab his wrist so she could remove herself from his hands, but he was stronger than she was. His hand didn't budge. "You need to remove your hands from me this instant."

The look in his glassy eyes grew darker at her struggle. "I don't think so, love. Not before I get a piece of you."

Clarion struggled harder when his head dipped down to her neck. She opened her mouth, ready to tell him who she was and demand he release her, but she didn't get the chance. His lips only touched her jaw for a split second before her body was ripped away and arms wrapped her into another's side. Clarion looked up to see who rescued her and was not surprised to see _him_. His eyes glared dangerously at the male he had pulled her away from.

The sparrow man she had been trapped into an unwanted dance with flinched at the harsh stare from the mysterious winter knight. She watched him stomp away, most likely off to find a more willing fairy to _dance_ with. Her rescuer spoke, begging her for forgiveness at interrupting the dance, but Clarion knew he already had it; he didn't need to ask. She allowed him to lead her away without asking if he could, and the feeling she craved returned. A fire coursed under her skin where his hand held her own. When he pulled her into his arms again she was pressed much closer than ever before. Her chest was pushed firmly on his which made her breasts lift more than before from the corset. Her skirts rustled against his legs before they settled. His arm slipped around the small of her back to grab her waist, she could feel the muscles through the sleeve of his shirt, and his other still held her hand. From the way he held her, Clarion dared to think he wouldn't let anyone else dance with her tonight, let alone touch her.

He swept her around the dance floor until they were both at the edge where the tables began. He removed his hand from her waist to grab her hand from his arm. He bent over to brush his lips over her knuckles. Clarion was surprised to feel how cold his lips were, and wanted to know if they would feel that way kissing her in other places. He straightened up, which brought her attention back, to give her a smile. A smile that made her knees grow weak and her skin to tingle.

"Come with me." His voice spoke roughly, his eyes held hers.

Clarion could only give a single nod before he pulled her out of the ballroom and down the hall she had entered through. No one seemed to notice them slip out because everyone was engaged in a dance or a heated kiss. Clarion wondered if he would kiss her before the night was over. She hoped he would.

She continued to follow behind him as he pulled her through the halls, and she wondered where he was taking her. Clarion bit down on her lip. A thrill of excitement shot through her fingers down to her toes at the thought of him taking her to a quiet room so they would be alone. He rounded a corner.

She found them both in a large open room, with a grand staircase that lead up to the second story of the manor home that the Lord lived. Clarion widened her eyes at the thought of the Winter Lord. She was in his home, at his celebration, but with a sparrow man alone and wishing for him to touch her in ways no one ever had before. What in the world was wrong with her? Clarion had never behaved in this fashion before. Never had she felt the desire to allow a male to kiss her, to touch her, to surrender her body to them, so why did she burn to have it with this male? Crave to have his hands on her? She thought having the Winter Lord touch her would feel good, but what her body felt with this fairy was more than her mind could comprehend.

A single cold finger under her chin brought her from her thoughts and back to his eyes that had something dark within the brown sugar color. He gave her a smile. He backed her body up against the wall, one hand placed so he could lean on it while his other held her chin. At some point her breathing picked up in the slightest.

"I am sorry that I interrupted your dance, but I couldn't stand another second of his hands touching you and when I saw him touch you that way he did I had to get you away from him."

Clarion swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm glad you did."

His smile turned into a smirk when he stepped closer to her. When he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper and sensual against her ear. It sent a shiver down her back. "I noticed the way you watched the mated couples share a kiss. The longing in your eyes." She gasped. She hadn't known that she made it obvious. If he noticed it, then she worried at who else saw. "You are not spoken for, my lady." It was not a question, but a statement of fact like he already knew the answer.

Clarion shook her head.

"Tell me, have you ever allowed another to kiss you?" His head lifted from her ear so he could look at her. When she shook her head again his eyes light up. "Hmm, good because I want to be your first. I want to burn it in your memory, to always remember it. Is that something you would like?"

Butterflies flapped their wings inside her stomach. Her teeth bit down into the soft skin of her lip before she nodded her head a little to eagerly since she was unable to form a single word. He removed his hand from the wall to place on her waist, his fingers lowered until they curled around her hip as he stepped closer to press himself on her body. Her throat vibrated from an unfamiliar noise that rose to slip through her lips. Whatever sound she had just made seemed to please him for he gripped her hip a bit tighter. His face lowered closer to her own. Inch by inch his lips got closer to claiming her first kiss. Her eyes flutter shut. The finger under her chin disappeared but replaced by his knuckles caressing her cheek.

"So soft. Like a rose petal." She could feel his lips brush her own when he spoke, and that only fueled the fire that burned inside her.

"Please," Clarion begged in a voice no louder than a whisper, "kiss me."

"As you wish, my lady."

And his cool lips pressed against her warm ones. Clarion stood as still as a rock when the sparrow man's lips touched her own. Clarion's mind was buzzing furiously and her stomach took flight. His lips were cold, but warmer than she thought they would be for a winter fairy. They were soft and a bit larger than her own. Slowly, as if by instinct, her arms lifted to wrap around his neck. She felt a need to pull herself closer to him. To slip her fingers into his hair to anchor onto him. His chest vibrated when her fingertip threaded his hair at the nape of his neck and it caused his lips to move against hers. Clarion, having never kissed another before, wasn't sure what to do, but her body responded. Her lips began to move along with his until their kiss was a dance well in sync. She felt like butter against his body, melted against him. Her throat released another moan. She heard a groan from his throat seconds before he pulled her flush against him, no space left between them. He tilted her head back and the kissed turned into something more.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt his tongue run along the skin of her bottom lip. It sent another wave of desire into her. When his tongue darted out again to stroke her bottom lip, she instantly knew he was silently begging to enter her mouth. She curled her fingers a bit more in his hair and opened her mouth a bit wider to allow him the access he wished for. She felt his cool tongue slip into the warmth of her own mouth to start a dance with her tongue like he had with her lips. Clarion moaned louder than she had twice before. Not knowing if she was meant to, she moved her tongue around his. Her knees started to shake. Her body craved more. She lifted herself to her toes to give more into the kiss they shared. Pressed her lips more firmly to his and molded them in a deeper dance when his tongue went back into his own mouth.

Too soon for her liking, he pulled his mouth out of the heated kiss they shared. Breathless, Clarion opened her eyes to look at him. The smile he gave her was mischievous and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"I was right, you taste just as good as you smell." Was the first thing he said and her cheeks flushed. "I wish to know if all of you tastes just as good."

Something inside Clarion gave her the courage to speak something she never had before. She wasn't sure if it was the yearning to know what Fairy Mary spoke of or all the wine she drank, but Clarion felt no fear. "Why don't you find out?" Even with the unknown boldness, her voice could not speak louder than a whisper.

His eyes went wide behind the mask he wore, obviously surprised by her answer. His eyes went a bit darker with a longing look of lust while he looked at her. Both of his hands cupped her cheeks to hold her stare. "You are a daring fairy."

He grabbed her hand to pull her up the large, beautifully crafted staircase. Her legs shook under her as they moved her down the hall. He pulled her to the right to stop before double doors inside a dip in the wall. His free hand wrapped around the black handle, but he didn't open it. He turned his head to look back at her; hesitating.

"Are you sure you want this with me? To allow me to touch you?"

Clarion could hear that he really didn't want to allow her the chance to change her mind. She could see how much he wanted this to happen, but he was fighting back the urge and forcing himself to be a gentleman. Clarion gave his hand a squeeze with a smile. Touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I am sure. I just hope His Lordship won't mind us using one of his rooms."

Clarion's hand was tugged so her body collided with his. His arm wrapped around her back to hold her against him. "Oh, believe me, he won't mind." His voice dripped with want.

He quickly opened the door, pulled them both inside, and had her pressed against the closed door; hands on either side of her. His mouth ghosted over her lips. His cool breath covered her skin with bumps of desire. The flame inside her started to glow brighter. His thumb touched her lips to knead the swollen skin from the kiss he gave her just moments ago.

"I want to kiss and bite these until they show I was there." His whispered voice was husky with lust and desire for her. Her skin burned and heat made her lower body tingle. His finger traced her jaw in a light massage. "I want to kiss a trail just like this and down the curve of your tempting neck. To lick the delicious taste of your skin."

Clarion whimpered her response. His lips were so close, but far too distant for her liking. _'Oh, for the love of Neverland, don't speak about what you wish, do it.'_ A deep breath filled her lungs at the shock of his teeth taking hold of her bottom lip and giving it a nip. He pressed his mouth to her open one to kiss her. When he pulled back, his forehead leaned against hers.

"I am fighting every instinct not to attack you. I do not want to cross any lines with you." His voice was pained. She could hear how hard he was fighting himself, but Clarion wanted him to do what he spoke of. "Allow me to pleasure your body. I need you to say what you want." He begged her.

The fact that he wanted her so much only continued to fuel her flame. Never had she wanted a male's touch so much in her life, and she thought she would combust if she didn't have his mouth on her within the next minute. Her hand cupped the back of his head, fingers in his hair, to pull his mouth to hers hard. She kissed him with fierce need. Clarion put all her desire in the bruising kiss in hope that he would pick up on how much she wanted him. She was not disappointed. He pressed himself against her, and she could feel just how much he desired her against her thigh.

"Touch me." She breathed against his lips when they parted for a quick breath. That was all he needed to hear.

He groaned in her mouth as he deepened the already heated kiss. His tongue explored the warm cavern of her mouth. His teeth chewed on her bottom lip, but there was no pain only a surge of sparks that furthered her desire for him to touch her with his hands, his mouth to kiss other areas of her body. His mouth left hers, hand cupped her cheek, only to place kisses along the trail his finger had left along her jaw. Her head tilted to the side to allow him full access. Every kiss he planted left her skin burning hotter than the surrounding area. He followed along her jaw to the hollow of her ear, where he took her lope between his teeth with a small nip. Her body started to surrender under him, flushed cheeks and weak knees.

Clarion inhaled a loud breath when his cold lips ghosted over the curve of her neck down to her shoulder then back up. Her body gave a shutter of pleasure and he had barely started to touch her. If he could make her body feel like this with tiny kisses then she had no idea how to prepare for his hands. His lips pressed to the skin of her neck to begin planting kisses. Her pulse was raced under her skin and she was positive he could feel it rush under his lips. He growled deep in his chest, pushed her up against the wall, her body now pinned fully between the door and his hard body, his mouth strengthened in kisses from the lust that was surly threatening to break the surface. Her heart pounded inside her chest.

The winter sparrow man continued to ravish every inch of skin on her neck and shoulder. His tongue darted out to taste her. His teeth giving gnaws to make her moan louder. He gave a light kiss on the edge of her shoulder just above the strap to her dress. His mouth hovered over her skin. "Not only have you never been kissed by a male, but I dare say that you have never been touched in general by anyone but yourself, am I correct?"

Clarion suddenly felt shy and embarrassed. _'Was it that noticeable?'_

She felt him chuckle against her pinned body. "Innocent in the purest form." A kiss to her shoulder. "I never thought the one who was meant to be my mate would be as pure as you, my lady."

Her eyes nearly popped from her head. _'Mate?! He is my mate? My intended?!'_

"Knowing that no other sparrow man has touched you, only makes me want to claim you more. Make you my mate in every way possible." He kissed his way back to her lips with every word until he cupped her face and his eyes locked to her shocked gaze. "I knew you were my match the moment you stepped through those ballroom doors. The call your glow sang to me was too great to ignore the pull. The scent that wrapped me in a blanket could no longer be fought off. You, my dear, are meant for me. Did you not feel the pull? The gravity of our glows drawing us together?"

Clarion swallowed the lump in her throat. "I wasn't sure what the feeling meant when I saw you staring at me."

He smiled at her. "It means, you," he barely touched her lips in a kiss, "are mine." He gives a butterfly kiss to her nose then to her forehead before his pressed against hers with his own. "Be mine. Be my mate. The desire to make love to you has grown too painful to ignore. Say you will be mine."

Her body arched against him when the flame inside her body intensified. Never had she felt anything so intense before that moment. Her body longed to be seized by him and she never had the desire of submitting to anyone, but she desperately wanted to yield to him. Not long after her body arched into his chest she became restless. She opened her eyes, pulled her head away from his, and cupped his cheek that was not covered by his mask. Her thumb caressed the cool skin just under his eye. The brown of his eyes opened to her. Her other hand reached up to touch the cold metal of his mask; just like with his uncovered cheek. Her fingertips ran along the metal under his eyes that seemed to steal her breath.

Her head tilted slightly, with curiosity in her eyes. "Tell me who you are?" Clarion asked with her fingers traveling into his hair to find the tie to his mask. A deep part of her wanted to gaze upon his face when she gave herself to him. To know what he truly looked like. To know his name so she could speak it while he made love to her, to her body, to her heart. He reached back to grab her hands to stop her from unravelling the mask. "I wish to speak your name."

"Promise you will not freak out if I tell you who I am?" He spoke in a voice completely flowed with desire.

Clarion could only nod her head. He was nervous, but why was he nervous to tell her his name? He untangled his hands from her own, a signal that she could remove his mask, and placed his fingers on her waist. Her fingers pulled the ribbon and slowly removed his mask. Her arm with the mask rested at her side with her skirts folding over the mask slightly. Her fingers touched the skin of his cheek.

With his mask gone, Clarion could clearly see his features. His chin was sculpted and his jaw firm when her finger traced over it. The pad of her thumb brushed his lips that were larger than her own, but seemed to mold perfectly against hers. His nose like that of a male, long and a bit pointed. She smiled at the short stand of hair that curled on his forehead. Her fingers brushed it aside, but it only fell back into place.

"Striking." Clarion breathed out then suddenly turned red when she realized she had spoken it out loud. He smirked at her. His eyes had watched her the whole time she explored his face.

He grabbed her hand from his face. "Glad you find me appealing, my lady." He placed a kiss against her palm. "I will admit that I am nervous that you will leave the moment I tell you my name. Most fairies do."

Suddenly, Clarion knew exactly who this winter sparrow man was, except he wasn't just a sparrow man, he was the one the party in the ballroom was for. Clarion lifted his eyes by his chin before she spoke. "Lord Milori?"

He looked surprised that she guessed who he was correctly, but gave a single nod. "Are you freaked out now?"

Clarion thought about his question for a moment. Was she freaked out that the Lord of Winter was the one to claim her first kiss? To taste her skin? To hold her closer than anyone ever had before? To find out that he, not only a winter fairy but also the Lord, was her mate? The male who would end up loving her, her body, her soul? Her answer was simple. She wasn't because it was true that he was her other half, but what would he say to learning who she was? That she was his queen, and he had touched her so intimately?

"No." Clarion answered.

He seemed to relax. His thumbs rubbed the skin under her own mask. "May I assist you with removing _your_ mask, my lady? I wish to see your face while I love you. To see your eyes uncovered when our glows join." Her teeth bit down into her lip. "Don't bite your lip, Clarion, that is my job."

Her mouth fell ajar just a bit. He only smiled at her surprise. "Did you honestly think I didn't know who you were," her mask was pulled from her eyes, "Queen Clarion? Your eyes could never be mistaken for another." His hand went back to cup her cheek. "They are much brighter and far more beautiful in person." The Lord of Winter tossed her mask aside, not caring where it landed. "Clarion, the desire for you is overwhelming. Never have I wanted someone as much as I need you right now. Can you feel the crave in your glow to mate?"

Clarion did feel it. Her heartbeat was raced within her breast, and she was positive he could hear it. The flame that consumed inside her burned bright with the demand to mate with this male. For the life of her, Clarion could not form a word so she simply moaned softly.

"Tell me, sweetheart." He whispered.

"Yes." Clarion lifted to her toes and forward to bring her lips closer to his own. Her other hand slid up his arm to grab hold of his bicep after his mask slipped from her fingers.

Immediately, his lips crushed over hers in a hungry kiss that seemed to startle her but soon turned into a thrill of excitement. Her stomach filled with a tingle that made her seem like she was flying high in the clouds. The feeling only grew when his hands grabbed her upper waist. Her body was pinned against the wall again, and she heard the groan that came from his chest. His lips moved from hers to kiss from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw, to the curve of her neck. His lips, cool from being a winter fairy, sent a neediness shiver down her spine when they moved over every inch of her skin. Her fingers curled into the sleeve of his shirt when the pleasure that swam inside her guided her actions. His hair threaded through her fingers where she held the back of his neck. She felt his tongue soak up more of the taste of her skin. His lips leaving no inch of skin untouched.

He lifted his mouth from her shoulder but just a hair, but it still made her moan in protest. "I want to see you. All gorgeous inch of you." He seductively whispered against her skin.

In a daze, Clarion was pulled away from the door to be moved across the room. Large curtains divided the room they were in, and she finally took in her surrounding while the Lord pulled her further in. They looked to be in a sitting area. Couch, chairs, books in the wall shelves, and a large rug. A desk with a chair. She didn't get to take a long look at it because he pulled her beyond the large floor to ceiling curtains. Her eyes were greeted with a bedroom. A large bed placed in the center of the room. A chest at the foot of the bed. A dresser placed against the wall. On top of a large rug was a plush ottoman off to the side, at an angle, near the curtains.

Her body was suddenly pulled to press against his in the middle of the room before the bed. The blue ribbon around her waist floated to the floor after he pulled it free; his eyes never left hers. The glow of the candles lit bathed his body in a warm color of bronze. His hands traveled down her back to the tie that held her bodice together. His lips gently kissed hers while he began to pull the string loose. Clarion draped her arms on his shoulders when he kissed her, but her body stiffened and started to shake when the strings were beginning to be removed from the loops.

"Are you cold?" He spoke against her lips.

"No," she pulled back just a hair, "I-I just, I've never,"

His hands stilled. "Do you know anything about what happens when two fairies mate?"

Clarion rested her forehead against his with a shake of her head as an answer to his question. Her teeth began to chew on the soft skin of her lip from the nerves that made her shake. Her heart sang in her ears. Clarion could feel his breath hit her face with each exhale. Her knees threatened to buckle under her and she was sure that her body would hit the floor if the Lord didn't have his arms around her; holding her steady.

"I've heard little tiny things from mated fairies during meals or afternoon tea, but nothing in detail." She whispered with awkwardness.

Lord Milori gave her lips a simple brush before his fingers traveled to her upper arms to rub the bare skin. "Don't be scared, Clarion." His lips ghosted over her own while he spoke. "My desire for you is strong, but I will not hurt you. I will love your body, love you, like one would a delicate snowflake." The Lord slipped to stand behind her. His cool hands held her hips that helped to calm the fire her skin heated to. He placed his head on her shoulder to purr in her ear. "Trust," she felt his fingers began to pull the string free from the loops once more, "what," her eyes fluttered closed with his lips kissing her shoulder and his cold finger tips that touched her hot skin that is exposed with each loop that is freed, "your body is feeling."

Clarion felt the back of her bodice open, and the sleeves on her arms was all that kept it from opening fully to fall from her chest. Lord Milori's face disappeared from her neck, his lips kissed across her shoulder blade to travel down her spin. Her body swayed from the pleasure that filled her. His hands were all that kept her standing. With each kiss, he got lower down her back, and the heat between her legs intensified with pleasure. The skirt of her dress blocked him from continuing his path down her back. Clarion groaned when his lips left her skin.

His chuckle was heard right next to her ear. "Don't be disappointed, Clarion, we have amply time, and I plan on taking advantage of every second." Her body was moved to be pressed against one of the bedposts at the end of his bed. The coolness of the wood connected with the hot skin of her back and made her shiver. Lord Milori stood before her. "To take my time with your body. Touching you in ways that your pretty little mind would never dream of." And then Clarion felt his hand slide up her bodice to find her breast.

The contact made her eyes flutter. _"Lord Milori."_ She moaned his name with flushed cheeks at the intimate touch.

She felt his cold touch through her bodice as it caressed and gently squeezed. Her back arched to push her chest further into his hand; begging for more. "I am Lord Milori to everyone but you. To you, it is just Milori."

Clarion felt his hands move to her back to grasp her bodice. His lips kissed her again, and she realized that he was distracting her from his hands that pulled the top of her dress away from her chest. She heard it hit the stone floor beneath her feet. His hands pressed her to his chest by her back. Clarion felt that some part of her should have feared a male seeing her body bare, a small part, but Clarion wanted him to see her. His hands lowered to her skirts where his fingers started to slip the pearl buttons free. She felt her skirt pool around her feet the moment the last button was freed. He pulled himself away from her. When her eyes opened, she found him looking at her with wonder. His breath heavy when his eyes looked at her.

Clarion stood at the foot of his bed, next to the chest, in nothing but a simple white skirt that fell just below her knees, stockings, and her shoes. A skirt that was the only thing that kept her lower body covered from her hips to her knees. He stood there, a few steps away, with his eyes taking every inch of exposed skin in. Clarion stepped out of the skirts around her feet to step closer to him; her shoes slipped from her tiny feet by the heels. His hands immediately grabbed her hips over the skirt.

"There are no words to describe,"

Clarion pressed her mouth to his. "No more words. Make love to me, Milori." She mumbled against his lips. Her fingers quickly started to slip the buttons of his shirt free, no longer able to fight the grave desire that had taken over her entire body. Her hands pushed his shirt from his body, letting it fall to the floor behind him, and her hands placed on his chest. His skin was cold under her hands and it excited her to feel the muscles under her palms. As their lips moved in a dance she didn't know, but somehow could follow, her hands traveled over his chest down to his stomach where she sighed at the pleasure of touching him. Her hands found the band of his pants and her fingers curled around the fabric; ready to start removing them. Her wrists were grabbed to stop her. Their kiss never broke, but Clarion grunted when he stopped her.

He lifted her arms up to place them around his neck. With a surprise gasp, he lifted her from the ground by the underside of her thighs, her legs wrapped around his hips, and he moved to the side of the bed. He used his knee to lift onto the mattress before he lowered her down; his body above hers. Clarion felt his lips leave hers to travel down her neck. With nothing shielding her body from him, his lips moved across her collarbone, to fall between her breasts. Her body wanted more, and if the moans weren't enough then her back arching off the bed had to give him a hint. His fingers trailed past her hips, up the curve of her waist, over her ribs until she felt them take her breasts within their grasp. Both of her hands grabbed clumps of his hair, certainly messing it up, from the spark that shot straight to her center. All the heat from the flame inside her traveled down to the pleasure between her legs; still wrapped around his hips. He left no skin on her chest untouched while his hands did wonders to bring feelings from her she never knew existed. That was until his mouth took over in place of a hand.

Clarion felt her wings flutter from the emotions that raced inside her. Her mind couldn't focus on anything but Milori. More importantly the things he could make her body feel. His mouth worshiped her breasts. His tongue danced over the mounds of flesh that she had no idea could make her feel good from being touched. When his teeth came into play, Clarion opened her eyes the same time her mouth gave a groan. Milori's wings were beating just like hers were. The golden glow around them was brighter than normal, and the pattern held within his wings lit up like he was getting it for the first time. Was hers doing the same?

Her chest was left abandoned. Her head lifted back, her upper body lifted from the mattress when his lips kissed down to her naval. His hands ran over her skin unceasingly. Her fingers had long since been unable to touch his hair, and they now pulled at the covers on his bed. Her body grew impatient with waiting for something her body certainly knew what it wanted even if she herself didn't. She moaned loudly when his teeth nibbled her hip. Her lower body was pulled up a bit from the mattress by her legs still wrapped around him. His mouth went across her lower stomach to give her other hip the same bite.

" _Milori."_ His name fell from her lips in a way to let him know of her pleasure.

His hands grabbed the thin fabric around her hips that kept him from seeing her. _"Clarion…I can smell your need."_ He groaned.

In a swift movement, the last layer of her clothing was removed. Her legs fell from his hips in the process. She wasn't sure where he tossed the skirt, but she wasn't able to focus on it long once his mouth began to kiss down each leg as he pulled the stockings off one at a time. Clarion couldn't keep her body still from his lips kissing a trail up. When he touched her lips again, the kiss was different than the ones before. She felt his lust for her. She felt the heat of desire that called him to claim her body. Clarion tried to wrap her legs around him again, more than ready for him to take her, but he pushed them away. His body between her legs, and his need for her was pressed to her thigh. He held his body up by his arm next to her head, but his other was busy creating a path on the inside of her thigh.

As his mouth worked her lips in a bruising kiss, his fingers reached the flesh between her legs to barely touch her. Clarion gave a surprised gasp while she still kissed him. His fingers hovered above the delicate flesh. Clarion nearly lifted her hips to make him touch her, but then it clicked he was waiting for her okay. Her hand traveled down his hard body to slip beneath his pants. What her hand grasped not only made her cheeks brighter than a berry, but also made Milori shutter with a dragged-out moan. Her fingers curled around his hardened need to begin giving him the luxury he had to her. He tore his mouth away from hers to pant hard at her touch. Her lips attacked his neck like he had while she touched him in the most intimate way possible for a female to touch a male.

" _Clarion."_ He whimpered her name and she felt his hips began to flex; his body's way of wanting more. She smiled against his neck at the satisfying thought that she alone was the one to give him the extravagant feelings. Her hand tightened its grip and picked up its movement. She was happy with the response she got. He hissed in a breath. His hand that hovered over her heated center finally dropped to touch her, and Clarion was not disappointed with the way his fingers touched her most private area. Her hips instinctively met his hand. He touched her as she touched him. Both exploring the other and quickly learned how the other liked to be touched. Soon they were both panting with heavy breaths. Neither able to ignore the call of their glows any longer.

Milori removed his remaining clothing and had Clarion straddled in his lap while he sat in the middle of the bed. Both of their wings flailed as they glowed in gold and white. His lips were on hers once again. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and another around her hips. She anchored herself to him by his hair that had been taken down from her constant pulling. His arms lifted her hips up to position her for him to claim her body.

" _I'm yours, Milori."_

" _My beautiful Winter Lily."_

And his body became one with hers.

Clarion often wondered what it felt like to mate for the first time. She had heard many different descriptions from mated females. How it felt to be taken for the first time. Each one said it felt this way or that. She soon learned that a mating was different for each pair. No two alike even though the same things happened in each mating bond. The bodies joined together. Clarion never thought it would feel the way it did. The moment Milori claimed her body, became one with her, Clarion felt a discomfort and agony. She knew that the first time in the very beginning it would be a little painful, but she wasn't fully prepared for it. Milori gave her shoulder kisses while she whimpered from the pain; like he knew it would hurt her.

" _Clarion. Relax."_ He ran his hands over her bare back to sooth her. _"Don't tense. It will only increase the pain. It will be over in a moment."_

She believed him because after she relaxed her body the pain disappeared shortly after. Her eyes opened to look at him. He looked at her with nothing but love and protectiveness. She couldn't wait any longer. She pressed her lips to his waiting ones and moved his hands so each one had a hold on her hips. She grabbed his cheeks to deepen the kiss and his hips moved. She left him move inside her and the pleasure was beyond what words could describe.

Clarion let him know what she felt with each moan her body let out. With each time she whispered his name. The flame inside her finally burst and covered every inch of skin on her body. From the tips of her ears down to her toes, which curled in the bedspread from the overwhelmed pleasure her body underwent from being one with his. She felt everything in a different way. The way his lips felt against hers was like a chilled, sweet wine and she drank it up eagerly. His hands that guided her body over his and helped to meet his hips at every flex felt softer than silk. How could anything be softer than pixie dust? When his hips stopped, Clarion opened her eyes.

Milori wrapped an arm around her waist before he swung her around so her back was pressed into the wolf fur blanket that topped the bed; his body never separated from hers. Her wings still flapped under her. Milori's hips began to flex again. Clarion's eyes rolled behind her lids at feeling his body deeper in her own. Her hands grabbed his arms, her legs around his hips, to brace herself against him as the flame burst once more. Milori's lips kissed the hot skin of her neck down to her shoulder. His breaths in pants that matched her own. His wings beat at a speed that nearly made them invisible to the eye and his breathing came harder.

Clarion was lifted from the mattress to sit in his lap again. Her wings took flight to match the speed of his own. Her arms grabbed around his neck to press herself to him when her body tightened. She felt Milori stiffen inside her and his arms wrap firmer around her back. His hips gave one last flex before he held their hips together with a deep moan. Clarion's body exploded.

The room flooded with light from the golden-white glow of their wings binding together. The heat of the flame that had been seizing her body most of the night finally burned as bright as their glows, and swirled inside her heart like warmth from the sun. She couldn't help the gasp and tear that fell from the corner of her eye at feeling Milori's cool glow mix with her own. The feeling of it was more powerful than receiving pixie dust for the first time. She wondered if it felt that way for Milori.

Her body slumped against his hard one when the bright light of their glows dimmed back to normal; only slightly brighter now that they both were mated. Her skin was damp from sweat, as was his, and all her muscles slacked until she was limply holding onto him. His body seemed to still have strength left, but she wasn't all that surprised since his muscles were more toned than her own. He gently moved them so her body was laid on the mattress, head on a pillow, and he pulled the wolf fur blanket over them to shield their naked bodies.

Clarion turned her head to look at him while he leaned on an elbow beside her. His knuckles reached out to caress her damp cheek. His smile soft.

"Never did I think it would feel like that." Clarion marveled. "I have imagined what it would feel like to be kissed, to be touched, to mate, but my mind never came close to how it truly felt to be close to someone."

Milori leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her swollen lips. "I feel the exact same way, sweetheart. I can feel you." His lips left to trail kisses down her jaw. "Your glow flows around my heart with mine. I am pleased that I will feel you for the rest of my life. I wouldn't want anyone else." His lips reached her collarbone.

" _Milori,"_ Clarion moaned, _"shouldn't we get back,"_ his lips moved lower on her chest, his hand slowly pulled the blanket down her body, _"to your party before someone notices you missing?"_ Her mind started to cloud over again. The flame quivered inside her.

His lips halted just above the mounds of flesh on her chest. The blanket pulled down just below her breasts. He lifted his eyes to hers and smirked.

"No." He kissed her skin. "I. Don't. Plan. On. You. Leaving. My. Bed. Anytime. Soon." He spoke between each kiss. Clarion laced her fingers through his messy hair. Her toes curled into the bed. Her teeth bit into her lip until a moan broke through only to bite down again; the process repeated. "You are mine, Clarion, and I don't plan on sharing you with anyone anymore tonight."

His mouth claimed her breast once more, and Clarion was lost to the desire that started to course through her again. A hand curved down her stomach to slip between her thighs while his mouth pleasured her breast. Clarion felt his fingers move through the need between her thighs.

" _Milori."_ Her hips lifted from the mattress and she was completely lost in him once more.

* * *

 **Well, that was really fun to write. I have never written anything like this before. So I hope I did alright  
Let me know what you thought, and if you would like to see the last half of this scene from Lord Milori's view. That would be fun to see what was going through his head for some of what happened**


	2. Milori

**Okay here we have the last half of Flames of Desire in Milori's point of view. It was a little harder to get into a males mind set during the act, but I had fun exploring.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you do!**

* * *

 _The Winter Manor  
_ _Milori's Chambers  
_ _Autumn: 25th of October_

The last pearl button slipped through the open hole. Second to last. The very top button left undone to bare the collarbones just below his neck. His hands reached around to fold down the collar of his pale blue leaf shirt that held white stitching to match that of a frost swirl.

"Everything is prepared?"

The single attendant that cared for his affairs and appointments gave a single nod in the mirrors reflection that he looked through. "Yes, My Lord. Everything is in place just like always."

"The center pieces have been crafted and placed on each table?" His brow rose in question.

The smirk was clear on the attendant's pale lips. "Yes. I know I panicked when I was told they had fallen behind when their ice supply ran out, but the sculptures have been finished and are in place just as you have asked."

Stubborn locks of his silver hair fell into his eyes when his head gave a nod. His fingers ran through the strands to pull them back. He reached for the blue tie made of Musk-Oxen fur woven together while his other hand held his hair back. He slipped the tie around his hair then secured it in a knot he knew he could easily undo. The familiar, single lock of hair curled on his hairline to fall on his forehead just below his brow.

"Thank you, Rimsley." He dismissed.

"You're most welcome, Lord Milori." Rimsley gave a bow before he flew over to him, handed Milori the mask he had been holding, and left the room with a soft click of the large door.

Milori heaved a sigh after his attendant left.

He was frustrated. He didn't have time this year to celebrate his arrival day. A large stack of unorderly papers crowded his desk proved that. Winter was drawing closer with each pasted day, and they were far from prepared. Snowflake, for some odd reason, was not being as attentive as she has in the past. Because of her lack of focus, preparations were far from coming close to the numbers they need. The snowflake count is less than half of what it should be. The new snow owls were stubborn and refused to listen to the animal-talents. The rolls of snow used to blanket the tree branches were just useless. Everything was falling apart, literally, around him.

Their largest glacier, which had never given a peep of action since Pixie Hollow was created, decided to break apart in several places. Which not only created a large mess to be cleaned up, but also destroyed fields and homes to the hibernation grounds. As Lord of Winter, it was his job to see to the life in winter for Her Majesty, and make sure things stayed in order. Catastrophes and bringing winter to the mainland on time where his responsibility to carry out. He was also Snowflake's superintendent, which meant that he needed to make sure she was doing her job. That job, making sure the provisions for winter were done on a timely manner, were not being seen to and that annoyed him because it only added more to his list of never ending appointments.

Milori heaved another heavy sigh while his thumb caressed the cool metal of his mask.

He was failing his job, his duty to Pixie Hollow, and his responsibility to Her Majesty, Queen Clarion. He shuttered at the thought of what she would say to him if she knew of the struggle winter was going through. Although, a large part of him knew she wouldn't be angry at him. His queen was a mystery, but one things was crystal clear about her, she was kind and fair. The corner of his mouth lifted at the thought of Queen Clarion. Many fairies didn't know her well, winter fairies especially because they had never met her let alone seen her, but his fairies thought he knew her quiet well. He could laugh at that. They think just because he is Lord of Winter, a ruler beside her, that he knew her better than anyone. That was a lie. She was just as a mystery to him as she was to everyone else. Lord Milori had never even met her in person.

He had seen a portrait of her once from Snowflake, and he couldn't help that the first thought he had was that she was beautiful. Much more so than the dancing lights above the mountains. Her eyes were the first thing to catch his own. Open, bright, and held so much mystery. Mystery that he wished to solve. Milori wanted to know her. To truly know who she was and not only because she was his queen, but because there was a warmth inside him whenever he thought of her. A sudden urge. He had hoped every year after seeing her portrait he would get the chance to meet her at his party, but every year he was more disappointed when her attendants handed over the gift from her as well as her apologies on not being able to make it. Part of him understood the reason, he truly did, but he had hoped that maybe she would take one night off to come. He secretly wished that she wanted to meet him as much as he wanted to meet her.

Milori Looked at the reflection of his desk in the mirror he still stood before. His mind debated with logic on how he could just skip his own party until the end. No one would notice him gone because everyone will be in masks.

' _Well,'_ Milori rolled his eyes, _'all except Rimsley. He will notice if he doesn't see my clothing or mask in the ballroom.'_

The sound of horns blown signaled that his guests were starting to arrive, and he needed to get down to the ballroom. He wrapped the ribbon around his ears and tied it just above his ponytail. He brushed his shirt out, pulled the hem down, and headed out into the hall.

His arms wrapped around his back, hand clasped around a wrist, as he made his way down the lit hall and to the large staircase. His feet made no sound as they went down step by step. He saw the large group of fairies and sparrow men walk toward the ballroom. Milori easily slipped into the crowd unnoticed and walked as if he had been with them since the beginning. Two of his manor winter-scout sparrow men opened the large, wooden ballroom doors to allow them inside. Once inside the room, Milori broke away from the group to look at how the decorations turned out. To any of the fairies, he simply looked like a sparrow man intrigued by his surroundings.

Milori had to admit the décor-talents had out done themselves. Blues of both pale and dark twisted together along with sheer white to make it seem like designs in a snowflake. The large chandelier in the center of the room had fern garlands draped to connect to the four smaller chandeliers. Crystalized dewdrops shone like diamonds in the light of the candles that circled each chandelier. Round tables were set up around the edge of the ballroom floor with white leaf tablecloths. Silver plate sets placed before each chair and every table had an ice centerpiece. The ice had been crafted into several sized snowflakes with each a different detail. Two tall candles on either side of the ice.

The ballroom looked great and the music that started to play was upbeat enough to have a happy atmosphere to converse, but not enough to start dancing. A handful of serving-talents made their way around the room with a tray of dark stained glasses of silver filled with a light-colored drink. Milori lifted a glass by the rim when he passed on his way to start conversation. He sipped the light, sweet wine of Flower Nectar as he mingled with a group of sparrow men. As the talk went on, more fairies filed into the ballroom. Noise got louder. Music went on. The body heat made the room a bit warmer. Milori was trying his hardest to listen in on a sparrow man bragging about how he convinced a fairy to allow him to kiss her in places beyond her mouth, but Milori was not interested. He brought his second glass to his lips to hide his eyeroll, and turned his head.

His body froze in mid-movement when he caught view of the fairy that just stepped into the ballroom. Without much notice, his glass lowered from his lips. His mouth parted at the sight he saw. Most of her body was concealed by the cloak, but he could see a bit of the bottom of her gown. White and blue. Her mask covered the area around her eyes and nose, but not as much as his own did. The metal was white and crafted to look like butterfly wings. Her hair was a lovely shade of brown, but not dull brown more golden. Like honey. The light of the candles made her hair gleam. Strands twisted and pinned into a bun on the back of her head. Fresh flowers decorated the locks that probably felt like silk.

' _Wait, what?'_

Milori raised his brow when he saw the tiny movement beneath her cloak as she pulled it tighter around her. He saw the nervous look in her eyes and he wondered why she was. He made a quick sweep of the room and nearly growled when he saw that almost every male had their attention on her. His wings gave the tiniest quiver, not noticeable to anyone but himself. The attention made her nervous and uncomfortable to be there and Milori had a sudden want to fix that. When his eyes went back to her, she no longer had her cloak and his jaw dropped enough to part his lips fully.

The gown she wore showed more skin then he thought it would; more than any of the other gowns he has seen tonight. Most of the female fairies wore longer sleeves when they attended his party to keep their skin warm, but her dress barred her arms fully except for the white straps that hung just off her shoulders. He couldn't stop himself from taking in her golden-tanned skin. The arch of her collarbones just below her neck. The white of her gown was a great contrast against her darker skin tone and it made her stand out even more in the crowd. The rest of her body was concealed by her gown from her chest down, but the dip in her waist could easily be traced by his eyes. He watched her hips move when she stepped further into the crowd of fairies and Milori tried to imagine how her hips would feel under his hands while she danced against him.

Milori shook his head to shake himself out of the spell he had fallen into. Never had he studied a fairy so in-depth before and once he started to memorize the lovely curve of her waist to her hip, he found that he could not tear his mind away from the thought of tracing it with his hands. To burn every inch into his memory. He watched her petite hand reach for a glass much to eagerly and down the liquid before she grabbed another one. Her light eyes still looked unsure as she wondered through the crowd.

His attention was stolen away from her when one of the males in the group he stood with waved a hand before his eyes. He had to ask them to repeat what they asked him, and groaned inside his head when they wanted him to share stories of the females he had _'conquered'_. He decided to share only one. The least exciting one.

Like most male's, Milori had kissed other females. He has touched them where they wanted to be touched, but it never excited him like it did others. He got enjoyment from it, but never the pleasure. Milori shared the story of the fairy that had one to many drinks and tried to seduce him. She got a few kisses and touches before she started to try and remove her clothing. The males around him got distracted by stories similar to the one he just shared.

Milori took the opportunity to scan the room for the fairy that seemed to gain all his attention the moment she walked into his home. A warmth inside of him seemed to guide his eyes to the exact spot she was, and when his gaze fell upon her form, they locked. She was casually inspecting the crowd over the rim of her glass. He smirked at how she tried to hide the fact she was crowd stalking. He watched the skirts of her dress shift while she turned in her seat, but she suddenly froze.

He should have been embarrassed that she looked right at him. Uncomfortable that she caught him watching her, but Milori was far from any of those feelings. He was grateful that her eyes fell into his own because he could finally take in the beauty he already knew they would have, and he was not disappointed. From beneath her white mask, Milori saw a pair of eyes that seemed all too familiar to him. A pair that he had seen once before. They were large, but not overly so that they overpowered her features. Her eyes held so much within the blue that overwhelmed the white of her mask. The nervous was still there, but it was dull compared to the emotion that seemed to surface. Fascination.

Milori studied her just like she seemed to study him. Milori felt a tingle in the tip of his wings just before they gave a tiny vibration. The warmth he felt inside his chest spread to his stomach. He felt a tug in his wings, in his glow, that tried to get him to move closer to her. Like there was a marked path that lead straight to her, and he wanted to follow the pull his glow demanded of him. He took a simple step toward her. The urge of his glow guided his movement toward the fairy, but the group of males he had been with moved in the space between them. His sight on her gone and the pull destroyed. Milori gripped his empty glass, and moved to find another.

As he drank his next glass of Flower Nectar, his thoughts turned to the feeling that filled him. Milori knew what the pull of his glow meant. That beautiful fairy was his mate. She was meant to be his and he wanted her to be in every way possible. Milori wanted to pull her in his arms and claim her lips in a kiss. To make her forget all the other kisses she had gotten, to put them to shame. To touch her in a way that he, and he alone, could. To make her forget any other touch she had allowed so he was the only male she would think of.

The bell that signaled a meal echoed through the ballroom and every fairy and sparrow man made their way to the several tables that circled around the center of the ballroom floor. None of the tables had station, all were the same, and Milori took a random seat just like everyone else. The second he sat, his eyes darted into the crowd to see if he could spot the fairy whose glow called to him. She was lost in the mixture of colorful fairies.

Milori enjoyed each course that was placed in front of him. The Chestnut soup was chilled for him, and most likely for every winter fairy, and it went well with the Barely crackers and mouse cheese. The fairies that sat at the same table as him, including his attendant Rimsley, took to a pleasant conversation about winter preparation. Apparently, the head of the snowflake guild sat at their table and he was pleased that the snowflake count had grown in numbers. Milori was satisfied to hear the news even though the sparrow man had no idea he had informed him. By the time the fig-chocolate cake was placed on the tables and halfway gone, Rimsley got up from the table with his dark stained glass of Honeysuckle Nectar to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

Rimsley gave a large smile to the crowd. "I want to start off by thanking everyone who has ventured out to honor the Lord of Winter on his arrival day."

The crowd went into applause. The noise was loud and high pitched with different types of clapping. Milori gave his own clapping. Rimsley waited in the middle of the ballroom floor for the crowd to silence before he spoke again. Milori grabbed his nearly empty glass from the table to sip on the little bit of liquid left.

"I know I can speak of how much it means to him to have the support and love from not just the winter fairies, but also from the warm. I can speak for him when I say he feels undeserving of the role he is given. He may be Lord of Winter, father to the winter fairies, but he is still a subject to the ruler of us all, Queen Clarion. He reigns over winter, but she is the more deserving one to rule over Pixie Hollow." Rimsley raised his glass to the crowd. "Let us raise our glasses to our Lord, to the man of the hour, wherever you are in the room. Happy twenty second arrival day, my Lord."

Everyone, including himself, raised a glass then took a drink. Rimsley left the center of the room after he wished everyone to have a wonderful night. The music started to play.

Milori finished his glass. He gave a tight nod to Rimsley as a thank you for making the speech. Milori was usually the one to speak at his party each year, but this year he wanted to remain unknown, so he asked his attendant to speak in his place.

The lively music continued to play and several fairies got up to dance. The crowd grew in the center of the ballroom, and Milori joined them in the familiar dance to the renowned song. His smile could not be restrained from the joy he felt weld inside him. He danced with several fairies that were swung into his arms. His body moved around in a swing. Females bounced from sparrow man to sparrow man. Milori sent his eyes out over the crowd after he swung a female out. He spotted her. The fairy who called to him. She was twirled back into the arms of a sparrow man, just like he did with the female in his, to continue the dance. Her body moved with such ease. Her skirts flaring out around her. Her arms graceful. Her hips defined clearly.

Milori felt something inside his throat and it threatened to escape when he saw the hands of several sparrow men touch her. He didn't like the fact that every other male had gotten the chance to hold her, but he had not. He also didn't like the fact of anyone touching her. She was his. That fairy was meant to be his mate.

' _Since when did I go around claiming a fairy was mine?'_ Milori was given a new fairy to dance with. _'The moment her glow sang to you is when you claimed her.'_

The lively song ended to be replaced with one much slower. Couples found partners to dance with and they moved around him. Milori kept his eyes on her. She was left in the middle of the floor; the large chandelier hung above her head. The candles illuminated her like a spotlight of gold, and it seemed to only call him more. His wings beat the same pace as his heart. His glow was drawn to hers and it could no longer be ignored. He had to be near her. He had to pull her to his body. To caress her cheek. His feet moved.

As he walked through the tight space of the dancing fairies, he took notice of the way she watched the mated couples. Her eyes held a longing. A want. Milori dared to think that she wanted to be held as close as she saw them. If she wanted that then Milori would jump at the instant to give it to her. The pull of her glow intensified the moment her eyes fell into his own. He finally got past the crowd and made his way before her. She watched him approach her with such focus. Her body started to sway and he wondered if it was from the music or her glow. Milori asked himself if she felt the tug in her glow as he did.

His actions were no longer guided by his mind, but by the urge of his glow. When his body stopped to stand just inches away from her it was not close enough to satisfy him. He had to be closer. He tucked his arm behind his back, placed his other across his chest with his hand in a fist, and gave her a bow. He wasn't going to ask her to dance with words, no, he didn't need to ask her at all. She belonged to him. His bow would show his intention. He was pleased when she gave a consented curtsy. The arm he had across his chest went around to find her waist. His fingers slipped around the fabric of her bodice to hold her back just below her wings. He could feel them give the slightest vibration; like they wanted to flutter. He put the slightest bit of pressure to draw her frame to him. She gave no resistance and he took that as a sign.

Milori kept his other arm tucked behind him as he started to move his feet side-to-side. To sway his body and have hers follow. It was like he mentally heard the new beat that began to play. The intimate pulse it gave off made Milori tighten his fist behind his back because he wanted nothing more than to drag her out of the room and claim her in any way she allowed. He made his mind focus on the dance and not her body pressed against his. In a quick step, Milori moved himself to stand beside her, arm moved to cross her stomach, and their backs faced in opposite directions; he guided her in the circle. He heard the quiet gasp she let out. When he stepped back before her, he could see the panic that took comfort in her eyes. He swayed their bodies again.

Milori watched her eyes study his. He found that once he looked down into hers, he was trapped within their depths. He was her prisoner and he was more than happy to be. The beautiful blue that put the ocean to shame held him in their graceful wave. They were so bright. So curious. So, full of mystery. The innocence that was locked within them added nothing but more obscurity to her, and he found that he loved it. They were so familiar all the same as they were secretive. Where had he seen them before? He knew that if he had seen them before he would never forget them, so why was he having a hard time remembering who they belonged to? He saw a spark, a small flicker, of something pass through her eye, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

He grabbed her waist in both his hands to get ready for his next step. He used one to spin her out, his other guided her body around the space they had in the center of the floor. He led the movements until he was before her again. Hand snug in the curve of her waist and his wrist under her own to float their arms up then let them fall.

He saw the hesitation on her face. "I don't really know-"

Milori grabbed her hand to twirl her out then back in. Her words cut off by the movement. He pulled her close to him, wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, stepped to her side again with one hand behind him and the other held her waist. He heard the intake of breath when he tilted his head slightly so he could speak near her ear. He wasn't sure if it was from the unexpected step or him leaning toward her.

"Shh, my dear. Let me lead you." Milori spoke in a volume only she could hear. He watched her closely and saw her glow pulse a bit brighter before it faded back to normal. He spun her then turned them the opposite way. "Relax. Just enjoy."

He never let his eyes fall from hers. The entire time he led the dance, Milori could not tear his focus from her. He was slightly aware that they both grabbed the attention of others, but he wanted to look at only her. It nearly hurt to step away from her. The warmth that filled around his body from his glow burned hot when she separated. Anxious to have her back in his arms, he told her to twirl, when he caught her, the burn died to the pleasant warmth. He floated them both across the floor with ease. She was so light. So tiny, it was easy for him to make the moves.

Every time Milori touched her waist or her hip to bring her back to him from a move, he made sure she was closer to him. Little by little so she wouldn't notice that he was doing it. When the music picked up in tempo, Milori grabbed her hips to lift her feet from the floor. Her skirts bunched under his hands. A wave of heat made his hands tingle when she placed hers over his own. Milori could no longer listen to any reason when he lowered her back down. He pressed her delicate form to his larger one. The need he saw inside her eyes nearly made him groan from desire.

He continued to study her eyes. He had seen them before, but it was like his mind would not allow him to recall the fairy they belonged to. He continued the dance. The way she looked at him, the emotion that strongly filled them pulled at his glow. She wanted him. He wasn't sure in what way she wanted him, but she wanted him in some way and that was more than Milori could pray for.

He turned her so quickly to press her back to his chest, but he made sure that no other part of his body touched her. He wanted to see how much she wanted him. To put her to the test. He lowered his face inch by inch to hover over her ear. He was going to ask her what her name was. Who the mysterious creature that captured him was, but the moment he inhaled a deep breath he was lost. Her scent was the most delicious thing he had ever smelled. He knew she would smell good, but never did he think she would be intoxicating. Milori nearly attacked her until he clenched his fist behind his back.

"You, my lady, smell enthralling." Milori could hear the desire he had for her in his voice. "I knew you would." His lips were close to her skin. "I wonder if you taste the same as you smell."

He tensed. He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but he couldn't take it back now. It was not his mind that directed him anymore. It was the desire in his glow to mate with her that drove him. He needed her. Any small part of her. Even if she only allowed him to kiss her, he would take it because that would calm the fire that spread within him. His lips had slowly been lowered to ghost over the hollow of her ear, but she was suddenly gone.

When he snapped to attention, Milori was not pleased in the slightest at where she went. He found her in the arms of another male. He felt his glow burn hot, his wings tremble from the jealousy. Milori did not like the sight of that male touching her. The way he held her to him was way too close for his comfort zone. He nearly barked when he saw the male lower his hand to cup her bottom. She didn't look pleased either. Milori, hands fisted at his sides, glow a deep orange, stomped in their direction.

"Not before I get a piece of you."

He heard his slurred words, and knew he was filled with too much Flower Nectar. When his head dipped to kiss her neck, Milori grabbed her and pulled her body into his side. He wrapped his arms around her body to offer protection from the male who wished to press himself on her. He glared harshly at him.

"Forgive me if I frightened you." Milori lead her away to pull her back into a dance with him. "I could tell you did not like the way he touched you."

She gave him a nod to let him know she was grateful. He was not afraid to press her as close as he dared when he began a new dance. He felt the curve of her body against his own. Her breasts pushed against the corset even more so with their bodies so close, but Milori was not complaining at the view he got. He tried to not make it obvious he looked nor enjoyed. His dance brought them to the edge of the dance floor, he wanted to get her out of the room. He couldn't stand the stares she was getting anymore. He was the only one allowed to look at her like they were. To touch her in any way that was not modest. He bent over her hand to give it a kiss before he stood tall with a smile.

"Come with me." His voice was rough, eyes locked on hers. Her eyes. The blue. Milori saw the true color surface when he spoke those words and he knew who she was. Milori could not believe it was her.

As he pulled her out of the room by her hand and through the halls of his home, his mind raced. When he first saw her, he figured she was a new fairy to Pixie Hollow. The way she acted when she arrived. Shy. It was the most likely answer. She was new, but he was so wrong. The fairy that he led toward his chambers was someone every fairy and sparrow man would know in a heartbeat. The female who followed behind him was his partner in ruling Pixie Hollow. The fairy he watched winter for. Milori desired to claim his queen. His mate was Queen Clarion.

He knew he should be ashamed of the things he wanted to do to her. The things he felt for her, but Milori was not. The knowledge of knowing who she was only fueled his desire further. Her status, her role, did not frighten him away. He wanted to touch her. Her skin. Her hair. Milori wanted to feel her lips fight against his. To explore her mouth with his tongue. He rounded the corner to the foyer that had the grand staircase. Her scent wrapped him up like a blanket and her glow sang to him. He spun around to face her. His finger under her chin to hold her stare. He backed her body against the wall. He braced his weight with a hand pressed to the wood. He was exceedingly curious to know what she had been thinking to make his body react that way. He heard her breath pick up.

"I am sorry that I interrupted you dance, but I couldn't stand another second of his hands touching you," Milori felt like he had to apologize to her again, to right his actions, "and when I saw him touch you that way he did, I had to get you away from him."

She swallowed hard. "I'm glad you did."

Milori smirked at his queen. He took a step closer to her body. She was a full head-size shorter than he was, and it seemed to only add to the innocence that surrounded her. Her eyes were curious to know something. The way she looked up at him intrigued him. She had a want for him to do something to her. He had seen that look in several females before, but the way it looked in her eyes was different. Deeper. So much more meaning.

"I noticed the way you watched the mated couples share a kiss. The longing in your eyes." The reaction he got gave more about her than she thinks she gave him. She was not in a courtship. She was unclaimed. Milori wanted to know more. "You are not spoken for, my lady." It was a fact he knew to be true, but he wanted her to tell him it was correct.

Her head shook.

"Tell me, have you ever allowed another to kiss you?"

He lifted his head from her ear to see her face when she told him that she had. He was prepared for it. Every fairy indulged in the action with others during a courtship or just for fun. To experience it from the curious nature pixies had. Milori had several times. When she shook her head, Milori was nothing short of shocked. Yes, she was the queen, but that shouldn't have stopped her from taking part in a normal action. But then something rose inside his chest at learning no other had kissed her; delight. He would be her only kiss, her last first kiss, and no one else would get to know what it would be like to kiss the queen; only him.

"Hmm, good because I want to be your first. I want to burn it in your memory, to always remember it. Is that something you would like?" Milori was not going to touch her, not until she told him what she wanted from him.

Her teeth bit into the peach skin of her bottom lip as she nodded her head just a little too eagerly. Milori had to fight his strong urge to keep from taking her lip between his own teeth and groaning. He slid his hand down her waist to wrap his fingers around her hip. He stepped even closer to press himself against her frame. He nearly lost himself when he heard the vibration of her moan not only from her throat but also in her glow. His grip on her hip tightened. Milori lowered his head to bring himself closer to her most inviting lips that waited for him. He watched her reaction. Her eyes fluttered shut, ready for him to kiss her. He moved his hand to caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

"So soft. Like a rose petal." Milori wanted to tease her, so he allowed his lips to give simple brushes as he spoke. He felt her fight against herself. Her glow pulsed around him and he knew of her desire, her need.

"Please," she begged him, "kiss me."

"As you wish, my lady."

Milori pressed his lips to hers. They were more than what he imagined. Warm, soft, and feminine. In the first few seconds, she was still from the shock, but soon her arms slipped around his neck to thread her fingers into the hair that rested at the nape of his neck. He could no longer hold back his groans, his chest vibrated when he felt her warm fingers in his hair. He wanted to taste more of her, so Milori began to move his lips against hers. Clarion's lips were much smaller than his own, but they were perfect. His body reacted to her moving her mouth along with his. The breath that entered his nose flared in need. When she moaned, he pulled her flush against him. He tilted her head back so he could deepen the kiss. He was going to make her first kiss something she could never forget.

He slipped his tongue past his lips to run it along the silk of her bottom lip. He felt her shutter against him. He stroked his tongue against her lip again, and to his surprise she opened her mouth a bit wider. Milori immediately went to explore the inside of her mouth. The feel of the warmth against his cool tongue had him drunk. Her taste was more than he could stand. He wanted it all, and she didn't seem to mind that he was taking it. Her moan was louder and her tongue began to twist around his. His grip held her when he felt her knees begin to shake. Milori took his tongue away from hers and was taken back when she pressed her lips more firmly to mold them further in a kiss.

Milori was starting to lose himself in the feeling of her taste, so he pulled himself away. He watched her breath deep. The smile that took hold of his lips was mischievous and he could still feel her on his lips. He sent his tongue out to lick his lips to get the last taste of her.

"I was right, you taste just as good as you smell." Her cheeks flushed. "I wish to know if all of you tastes just as good."

"Why don't you find out?" Her question, raised brow, and daring look made Milori burn.

His eyes went wide behind the mask he wore, obviously surprised by her answer. His eyes went a bit darker with a longing look of lust while he looked at her. Both of his hands cupped her cheeks to hold her stare. "You are a daring fairy." Milori could smell her scent even stronger and it called to him in a much deeper way. He could no longer control his urge. She had to be his. His queen had to be his mate.

He grabbed her hand to pull her up the large, beautifully crafted staircase he built in his first year of life. His heart thumped beneath his shirt while he moved her down the hall. He pulled her to the right to stop before double doors inside a dip in the wall. His free hand wrapped around the black handle to his bedchambers, but he didn't open it. His mind came back to make him think clearly from the flame of her glow. He turned his head with hesitation to look at her. He had to ask her. He had to allow her the chance to give him a clear answer and a chance to walk away. She was more than just the fairy meant to be his, she was also his queen.

"Are you sure you want this with me? To allow me to touch you?"

' _For the love of Mother Dove, please don't let her walk away. I need to touch her glow. I need to claim her.'_

Milori really didn't want to allow her the chance to change her mind, but he had to give it too her. He would not lay an unwanted hand on her unless she allowed it, but he was fighting back the urge and forcing himself to be a gentleman. He could see her study him. Clarion gave his hand a squeeze with a smile on her swollen lips. His throat tightened, ready for her to walk away.

"Yes, I am sure. I just hope His Lordship won't mind us using one of his rooms."

Instantly, her hand was tugged so her body collided with his. His arm wrapped around her back to hold her against him. "Oh, believe me, he won't mind." His voice dripped with want.

' _I am far from minding. I am insisting, Clarion.'_

He quickly opened the door, pulled her tiny body inside, and had her pressed against the closed door; hands on either side of her. His mouth ghosted over her lips. His cool breath washed over her lips and he caught the bumps of desire that dotted her flesh. The flame of her glow burned brighter in the atmosphere around her, and Milori wanted to touch it. His thumb touched her lips to stroke the swollen skin from the kiss he gave her just moments ago. _His kiss._

"I want to kiss and bite these until they show I was there." His whispered voice was husky with lust and desire for her. His finger moved to trace the curve of her jaw in a light massage. "I want to kiss a trail just like this and down the curve of your tempting neck. To lick the delicious taste of your skin."

She whimpered from his words and his stomach took flight. Milori leaned his head down and took her bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a nip just hard enough to let her know of his intentions and to excite her. A deep breath filled her lungs at his action. He pressed his mouth to her open one to kiss her. When he pulled back, his forehead leaned against hers.

"I am fighting every instinct not to attack you. I do not want to cross any lines with you." His voice was pained. "Allow me to pleasure your body. I need you to say what you want." He begged her.

He had a desire for every inch of her. The smell of her breath needed to be on his lips. The taste of her skin barred to him as he drank it. He needed her body to touch him, her hips on his, and her moans to course through his veins. Her hand cupped the back of his head, fingers in his hair, to pull his mouth to hers hard. She kissed him with fierce need. He could feel all her desire in the bruising kiss and he picked up on how much she wanted him. He needed no further direction. He pressed himself against her, and let her feel just how much he desired her against her thigh.

"Touch me." She breathed against his lips when they parted for a quick breath. That was all he needed to hear.

He groaned in her mouth as he deepened the already heated kiss. His tongue explored the warm cavern of her mouth. His teeth chewed on her bottom lip, but he made sure it would only make her go weak-kneed. Milori held nothing back. He took her desire and left her wanting more. His mouth left hers, hand cupped her cheek, only to place kisses along her jaw. Her head tilted to the side to allow him full access and he groaned. He followed along her jaw to the hollow of her ear, where he took her lope between his teeth to give a small nip that he knew would make her fall further into his hands. Her body started to surrender under him when she arched against his chest.

He heard Clarion inhaled a loud breath when his lips ghosted over the curve of her warm neck down to her shoulder then back up. Her body gave a shutter of pleasure and he had barely started to touch her. Excitement filled his body because of the way she reacted to his simple touches. He couldn't wait to show her what else he could make her feel. He pinned her body between his and the door with a growl.

His lips ravished every exposed inch of her neck and shoulder. As his lips molded against her, his tongue lapped up the sweet cinnamon taste. His teeth gave tiny gnaws to her collarbone to make her bend to him with moans of need. Her fingers threaded his hair and that only edged him on. His lips gave light kisses on her shoulder just above the strap to her dress. The article of clothing that annoyed him because it hid her from him. The way she pressed herself to him made it clear no one had ever touched her before him. Her body craved his touch with so much hunger because she had denied herself the pleasure. Milori vowed he would be the only one to touch her like this after tonight.

"Not only have you never been kissed by a male," he spoke above the skin of her shoulder, he wanted her to know that he knew, "but I dare say that you have never been touched in general by anyone but yourself, am I correct?" Milori knew he was.

He heard the nearly inaudible gasp.

He chuckled at the embarrassment of his queen. His wings shook at learning just how innocent his mate was. He was sure that the one meant to be his would have indulged in some sort of act, but the fairy he had trapped to him was more than he ever dreamed. It gave him a sense of admiration that he would be the one to show his mate the act of passion.

"Innocent in the purest form." He placed a gentle kiss to her skin. "I never thought the one who was meant to be my mate would be as pure as you, my lady." Her body tensed against him. "Knowing that no other sparrow man has touched you, only makes me want to claim you more. Make you my mate in every way possible." He kissed his way back to her lips with every word until he cupped her face and his eyes locked to her shocked gaze. "I knew you were my match the moment you stepped through those ballroom doors. The call your glow sang to me was too great to ignore the pull. The scent that wrapped me in a blanket could no longer be fought off. You, my dear, are meant for me. Did you not feel the pull? The gravity of our glows drawing us together?"

She had to have felt it. It was nearly impossible for her not to because her glow tugged at him with a force that made him stumble like he was drunk.

"I wasn't sure what the feeling meant when I saw you staring at me."

He smiled at her. "It means, you," he barely touched her lips in a kiss, "are mine." He gave a butterfly kiss to her nose then to her forehead before his pressed against hers with his own. "Be mine. Be my mate. The desire to make love to you has grown too painful to ignore. Say you will be mine." He was sure that if she denied him, he would crumble inside. The painful flame that filled his body would not die out until he touched her glow.

Her body arched against him the moment he asked her. Milori knew it was her glow pulling her to his. He watched her opened her eyes, pulled her head away from his, and cupped his cheek that was not covered by his mask. Her thumb caressed the cool skin just under his eye and he relished in the warmth of her touch. The blue of her eyes searched him. Her other hand reached up to touch the cold metal of his mask; just like she did with his uncovered cheek. Her gentle fingertips moved along the metal under his eyes that seemed to make her breathing falter. She wanted to know something from the curious stare she gave.

Her head tilted to the side and it exposed her tempting neck to him. "Tell me who you are?" her fingers traveled to the back of his head where his mask was tied. It suddenly dawned on him that he knew who she was, even though she didn't know he knew, but she had no idea who he was. His hands grabbed hers to halt her from removing his mask. "I wish to speak your name."

Milori grew nervous. He was the Lord of Winter, and when females, who had a little too much to drink, learned that they walked away embarrassed. They didn't want their Lord to think wrong of them for wanting to act in intimate touches. He didn't want Clarion to be turned away by who he was, but then he thought it was silly because she was the queen. Then he grew nervous that she might get shy when she told him who she was. "Promise you will not freak out if I tell you who I am?"

She only nodded her head. He untangled his hands from hers and placed them on her waist. Her small hand removed his mask before her other touched the cold skin of his cheek. The difference in their skin made him shutter. He watched her study his face. He nearly laughed when she tried to move the stubborn strand of hair on his forehead.

"Striking." She turned red the moment she said it. Milori smirked at her.

He wrapped her hand on his face in his own. "Glad you find me appealing, my lady." He kissed her palm. "I will admit I am nervous that you will leave the moment I tell you my name. Most fairies do."

Her hand lifted his down cast eyes that had locked to her hand within his own. "Lord Milori?"

Once again, this fairy had surprised him. How did she guess who he was? Had she seen a picture of him like he had her? Maybe someone had told her what he looked like and she recognized him from it. Or did she guess because of how nervous he was to tell her? Milori gave her a single nod to let her know she was correct, but he was worried she would run.

"Are you freaked out now?"

She was quiet and that only made him panic inside. His mind raced with worry about her leaving. He focused on her expressions. Her eyes looked far away. Her brow lowered in the slightest as if she was in deep thought. He wondered what she was thinking. What went around in her head. When her eyes clouded with concern, he wanted to know what troubled her.

"No."

Her answer was unexpected but it made him relax. He reached to stroke the skin of her cheekbones under her own mask. It was her turn to lose the mask. He needed to see her face uncovered. To gaze at the beauty that would put the picture he saw to shame. "May I assist you with removing _your_ mask, my lady? I wish to see your face while I love you. To see your eyes uncovered when our glows join." When her teeth bit into her lip, he felt the need between his legs pulse. Ready to claim her. "Don't bite your lip, Clarion, that is my job."

Her lip was released when he spoke her name. Milori smirked at her surprise. "Did you honestly think I didn't know who you were," her mask was pulled from her eyes, "Queen Clarion? Your eyes could never be mistaken for another." His hand went back to cup her cheek to hold her stare. "They are much brighter and far more beautiful in person." Milori tossed her mask aside, not caring where it landed, to get it away from him as fast as he could. It was an object that kept him from seeing her face. "Clarion, the desire for you is overwhelming. Never have I wanted someone as much as I need you right now. Can you feel the crave in your glow to mate?"

The heat from her glow caused his need to strain against his pants, begging to be freed so he could become one with her body. Clarion moaned softly. No, he needed more than her moans, she had to tell him to touch her. She had to say what he needed to hear. What their glows demanded be said.

"Tell me, sweetheart." He couldn't speak above a whisper because the fire threatened to burst.

He nearly lost it when she pushed herself forward to bring her mouth as close to his without actually kissing him. The feel of her hand on his arm nearly made his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Yes."

He barely let her finish giving her answer before he crashed his lips over hers. His hungry kiss seemed to take her by surprise, but shortly after she was fervently returning it. He moved his hands to her waist to pin her body. He groaned the moment her thigh pressed against his ever-growing need. He tore his lips away not only to allow her air, but so he could kiss her skin again. From the corner of her mouth to the tempting curve of her neck. He no longer had to hold back his crave, she gave her answer. He felt the shutter of pleasure that rippled through her body from her glow. Her grip on his shirt caused wrinkles. His hair was held prisoner when his tongue soaked up more of her skin; not an inch was left out.

He was pleased with her moan of protest when he lifted his head. "I want to see you. All gorgeous inch of you." His voice seductively whispered along her skin. Bumps of pleasure appeared.

Milori pulled her body away from the door to take her into the bedchamber that was beyond the large curtains that divided the room. Even before the curtains settled, Milori pulled her body to press against his in the middle of the room. The bed looked more and more inviting to have her on. He watched her face when he let the ribbon float to the floor. The light of the candles and the glow of their bodies created enough light to allow him to see her, but the dimness created an intimate feel around them. He let his hand travel down her back to find the ties of her bodice. Milori needed the shield gone, but he had to be calm with her. He kissed her softly when he started to pull the string loose. Her arms wrapped around his neck, but she stiffened and shook when her bodice started to open.

"Are you cold?" He had forgotten about that fact she was a warm fairy. Inside his home it was not as cold as outside but it was still enough to cause her to chill.

"No," she pulled away with a self-conscious look, "I-I just, I've never,"

His hands stilled. Of course, his desire to have her made him cloud over the fact she had never been touch by anyone so intimately, let alone been bare before anyone. She was unsure. "Do you know anything about what happens when two fairies mate?"

Her forehead rested against his and gave a shake of her head. She knew next to nothing? Did she not ask? Surely, she had heard something from friends who have mated. "I've heard little tiny things from mated fairies during meals or afternoon tea, but nothing in detail." She whispered with awkwardness.

Milori gave her lips a simple brush before his fingers traveled to her upper arms to rub the bare skin to let her know she had nothing to be worried about. "Don't be scared, Clarion." His lips ghosted over her own while he spoke. "My desire for you is strong, but I will not hurt you. I will love your body, love you, like one would a delicate snowflake." He vowed because he knew he would. He slipped to stand behind her. His hands held her hips to steady her. He placed his head on her shoulder to purr in her ear. "Trust," he reached for the lose strings to begin to pull the string free from the loops once more, "what," his lips kissed her shoulder to distract her from the nerves and allowed his cold finger tips to brush along her hot skin that is exposed with each loop that is freed, "your body is feeling."

He pulled the string free, let it drop to the floor, and her bodice opened to allow him full view of her back. Her skin was beautiful. Smooth and probably felt like a rose petal. He let his lips kiss from her shoulder blade to the middle of her back. Her skin was warm under his lips and it made him want more. He felt how uncomfortable his pants were getting the longer he continued to touch her. Kiss by kiss he went down her spin until her skirts blocked him. Milori caught a scent that was sweet, but was not the cinnamon of her skin. His nose flared from the tempting smell, and he pulled himself up.

He chuckled in her ear when she groaned in protest. "Don't be disappointed, Clarion, we have amply time, and I plan on taking advantage of every second." The glow of her body sang with intense desire. He moved her so her back pressed against the bedpost. She shivered. "To take my time with your body. Touching you in ways that your pretty little mind would never dream of." He slid his hand up her covered stomach as he spoke until he found her breast.

Her eyes fluttered. _"Lord Milori."_ Her moan urged him on. Her cheeks brightened.

He gently started to massage the mound of flesh through her bodice, that barely stayed in place, and then a gentle squeeze. Her back arched into his hand. The sound of his name off her lips was heavenly, but he didn't want her to say his title. His title did not apply to her. Not in public. And certainly not in the bedchambers. Not in that moment.

"I am Lord Milori to everyone but you. To you, it is just Milori." He stripped her bodice from her chest while he kissed her. He dropped it to the floor without much care at where it went as long as it was gone from her body. He ran his hands over the skin of her back as he drew her closer to him. His hands lowered to her skirts where his fingers started to slip the pearl buttons free with ease. The skirt pooled around her feet the moment the last button was freed. He pulled himself away from her with much resistance from his glow. He looked at her with wonder. His breath heavy when his eyes looked at her.

She stood there at the end of his bed in nothing but a simple white underskirt that fell just below her knees, her stockings, and slippers. That white cotton skirt, her slip, was the last shield that stood in his way from seeing her body completely, and he wanted it removed. He lifted his eyes to trace the bone of her hip and the curve of her waist. Her ribs could be slightly seen from her slim frame. Her breasts were not overly large, but seemed perfect to allow him to touch. Seeing her nearly bare caused Milori to pulse with need. His glow nearly ran him over. Clarion stepped out of skirts to make her way toward him. Her slippers removed from her feet on her way. Immediately, he reached for her hips when she was close enough.

"There are no words to describe,"

Clarion pressed her mouth to his with a demanding need and it excited him. "No more words. Make love to me, Milori." She mumbled against his lips. Her fingers quickly started to slip the buttons of his shirt free, and even though her action was with quickness, it seemed to take forever. Her hands finally pushed his shirt from his body, letting it fall to the floor behind him, and her hands placed on his chest. Her warmth made his skin tingle under the touch. He sighed in pleasure when her hands moved along his chest. He focused on her mouth as he kissed her, but when her hands reached his stomach he nearly lost his concentration. Her sigh was sexy when she found the band to his pants and her fingers curled around it. She was ready to remove them, to free the aching need that restricted against the fabric, but she came first. Milori grabbed her wrists to stop her. He didn't break the kiss but she still gave a grunt of protest.

He was not going to rush this. He wanted to make her mind explode. Her body melt under his touch. He would be damned if he didn't make her feel every ounce of pleasure before he got any.

He lifted her arms up to place them around his neck. With a surprise gasp from her, he lifted her from the ground by the underside of her thighs, her legs wrapped around his hips, and he moved to the side of the bed. He used his knee to lift onto the mattress before he lowered her down; his body above hers. He moved down her neck with his lips. With nothing shielding her upper body from him, his lips moved across her collarbone, to fall between her breasts. Her back arched from his mattress when he ghosted his mouth between her breasts. He took that as a sign she liked what he was doing. His fingers trailed past her hips, up the curve of her waist, over her ribs until he had her breasts within his palms. Her hands grabbed clumps of his hair, pulling several locks free from the tie. All the heat from the flame inside her glow traveled down to the member between his legs; still confined by his pants. He left no skin on her chest untouched while his hands worked to bring delights from her she never knew existed. He removed a hand from one of her breasts and took the peak of her mound within the cool of his mouth.

He looked up to see her wings fluttering beneath her. Milori watched her face as his lips molded against her breast. His tongue licked around the warm flesh of skin that tasted even more like cinnamon. He made sure both of his hands still paid attention to her breasts, but focused more on his mouth. He watched her lips move as she moaned. They were swollen from his kisses like they should always be. He took the peak of her breast between his teeth and gave a nip. Her eyes snapped open with a groan from his action and his wings started to beat to find the rhythm of hers. Her glow burned bright and her patterned shined in white. She was ready to be claimed by him, but he was far from done with her body.

He left her chest to trail his lips down to her naval. His fingertips touched whatever skin they could as he worshiped her body with his mouth. He nicked her hips with his teeth and that seemed to excite her more. Her lower body wiggled beneath him, and the sweet scent he smelled earlier was clear to him again.

" _Milori."_

His hands grabbed the thin fabric around her hips that kept him from seeing her. _"Clarion…I can smell your need."_ He groaned.

He stripped the cotton fabric of her underskirt in a quick pull to remove it from her body. He tossed it to the floor as his lips kissed down each leg. His hands pulled her stockings from her delicious legs one at a time. Her body was finally bare before him. Her skin was smoother than a rose. Warmer than the steam from a geyser. He kissed his way back to her lips and poured all his desire into it. His lust was clear and she must have felt it because she tried to move herself so he could take her. Her legs lifted to his hips, but he pushed them down. He was not done with her pleasure. He pressed his hips between her legs. His hardened member near her heated desire. He hovered himself by an arm and his other creeped up her thigh.

As his mouth worked her lips in a bruising kiss, his fingers reached the flesh between her legs to barely touch her. She was dripping with desire; so ready for him. Clarion gave a surprised gasp while she still kissed him. His fingers hovered above the delicate flesh to tease her. He knew she wanted him to touch her again. He did not expect her to do what she did. Her hand slipped beneath his pants and wrapped her tiny fingers around his hard need. He shuttered in utter pleasure and moaned at her simple touch. Her hand began to stroke him and he slowly began to surrender to her. He had to leave her mouth so he could pant from the pleasure her touch gave him. Her lips danced around on his neck as her hand continued to touch him in the intimate way.

" _Clarion."_ He whimpered and his hips started to flex; his body wanted more.

Her hand tightened its grip and picked up its movement. He hissed in a breath.

' _Oh Neverland. I will not last if she continues like this.'_

His hand that hovered over her heated center finally dropped to touch her. Her hips instinctively met his hand. He touched her as she touched him. Both exploring the other and quickly learned how the other liked to be touched. Milori learned that she preferred to be stroked than have his fingers inside her. And she learned that he liked when her hand twisted a bit as she rubbed him. Soon they were both panting with heavy breaths. Neither able to ignore the call of their glows any longer.

Milori removed his remaining clothing with urgency and had Clarion straddled in his lap while he sat in the middle of the bed. Both of their wings flailed as they glowed in gold and white. His lips were on hers once again. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and another around her hips to hold her to him. She anchored herself to him by his hair that had been taken down from her constant pulling. His arms lifted her hips up to position her for him to claim her body. He was worried because he knew it would be a bit painful for her in the beginning, his lust was strong but he was going to be as gentle as he could with her.

" _I'm yours, Milori."_

" _My beautiful Winter Lily."_

And his body became one with hers.

He sank her hips down to his and held her to his chest. He didn't move to allow her a moment to adjust and get used to having him within her. He heard her whimper from the pain and it nearly tore him in two at hearing her hurt. Her body was tense and she was snug against him.

" _Clarion. Relax."_ He ran his hands over her bare back to sooth her. _"Don't tense. It will only increase the pain. It will be over in a moment."_

She seemed to trust him because he felt her body relax under his hands. When she opened her eyes from the squint of pain he gazed into her eyes with nothing but love and protectiveness. Clarion grabbed his wrists to move his hands to wrap around her lean hips as she kissed him. He needed no other invitation. He held her and began to move his hips. Her hands cupped his cheeks to deepen their kiss. When their hips met from his gentle thrust and lowering her back down, the heat of being inside her was nearly too much for Milori.

Her glow hummed in his ears. Her scent was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. Her moans of pleasure filled his bedchambers. Her lips whispered his name and it made Milori flare with heat. Her glow burst and it slammed against his to become one just like their bodies. Their wings buzzed at the same speed. Her skin grew damp as it moved against him. Her scent embraced his nose and made him dizzy with pleasure. Her lips felt like a divine wine and he drank the taste like he would never get another. She protested when he stilled their hips.

Milori wrapped an arm around her waist, pressed his other into the mattress before he swung her around so her back was pressed into the wolf fur blanket that topped his bed; his body never separated from hers. Her wings still flapped under her, but not as fast as his since the bed gave little space. Milori began to flex his hips again. He watched Clarion's eyes roll behind her lids and he nearly did the same at feeling her in a new way. Her warmth wrapped around him tighter and he groaned. His hips picked up a bit in speed from the urge in his glow. Her hands grabbed his arms, her legs around his hips, to anchor herself to him. Her glow burst again. Milori's lips kissed the hot, damp skin of her neck down to her shoulder. His breaths in pants that matched her own. His wings beat at a speed that nearly made them invisible to the eye and his breathing came harder from the swell of heat from his glow.

Milori lifted Clarion from the mattress to straddle his hips again. Her wings took flight to match the speed of his own. She grabbed his neck to press herself to him and he felt the curve of her breasts press to his skin. His eyes rolled back. Milori stiffen inside her and his arms wrapped firmer around her back. Her warmth squeezed around him and it was more than he could stand. His hips gave one last flex before he held their hips together with a deep moan. Her body let go just as his did.

The room flooded with light from the golden-white glow of their wings binding together. The heat of the flame that had been seizing his body from both himself and her finally burned as bright as their glows, and swirled around inside every inch of his body. The feeling of it was more intense than Milori dreamed of.

Her body slumped against his tense chest when the bright light of their glows dimmed back to normal; only slightly brighter now that they both were mated. The warmth of her glow remained inside his chest and would always be there until they succumbed. Her skin was slick from sweat, as was his, and all her muscles slacked until she was limply holding onto him. He felt pride swell within him because he had satisfied her. He gently moved them so her body was laid on the mattress, head on a pillow, and he pulled the wolf fur blanket over them to shield their naked bodies.

Clarion turned her head to look at him while he leaned on an elbow beside her. His knuckles reached out to caress her damp cheek. He smiled softly at the fairy who was now his for the rest of their lives.

"Never did I think it would feel like that." Clarion marveled at him. "I have imagined what it would feel like to be kissed, to be touched, to mate, but my mind never came close to how it truly felt to be close to someone."

Milori leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her swollen lips. Lips that proved he had been there. "I feel the exact same way, sweetheart. I can feel you." His lips left to trail kisses down her jaw. He needed her again. To taste her. To touch her. To be one with her again. "Your glow flows around my heart with mine. I am pleased that I will feel you for the rest of my life. I wouldn't want anyone else." His lips reached her collarbone.

" _Milori,"_ Clarion moaned, _"shouldn't we get back,"_ his lips moved lower on her chest, his hand slowly pulled the blanket down her body, _"to your party before someone notices you missing?"_ Milori barely paid mind to what she was trying to speak through her moans. The flame sparked inside him.

His lips halted just above the mounds of flesh on her chest. The blanket pulled down just below her breasts. He lifted his eyes to hers and smirked.

"No." He kissed her skin. "I. Don't. Plan. On. You. Leaving. My. Bed. Anytime. Soon." He spoke between each kiss and never meant anything more. Clarion laced her fingers through his messy hair. His tongue slipped out to sample the damp flesh of her heated skin. "You are mine, Clarion, and I don't plan on sharing you with anyone anymore tonight."

His mouth claimed her breast once more, and Clarion started to surrender her body to him again. Milori curved a hand down her stomach to slip between her thighs while his mouth pleasured her breast. His fingers slipped over the dripping need of his queen and was surprised to find just how much she wanted him again.

" _Milori."_ Her hips lifted from the mattress and he had her completely lost to him once more.


End file.
